


Warmth

by TamashaToko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drug Use, F/M, Friendship, Pregnancy, Romance, Sess/Kag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamashaToko/pseuds/TamashaToko
Summary: InuYasha pleads for Sesshoumaru to provide shelter for his young pregnant girl friend to get her out of the winter cold.  Kagome feeling terrified and ashamed as she lives in a stranger’s house soon finds a new relationship in the ashes of her past mistakes.





	1. Brothers

“The answer is no,” Sesshoumaru said coldly the moment he laid eyes upon his younger half brother, “whatever trouble you’ve found yourself is not my problem. You’re an adult so you are on your own.”

His response would have been colder if it weren’t for InuYasha daring to show up in the office of his place of work. Things must have been desperate for him to show up there as he was fully aware Sesshoumaru preferred to not discuss his remaining family out of embarrassment.

The conversation had moved into the parking lot where Sesshoumaru tried to demonstrate that the conversation was over by opening the door to his car. His demeanor went from indifferent to enraged when his younger brother held on to the car door, stopping it from being slammed shut. Sesshoumaru had paid a pretty penny for his black luxury car and would have no ounce of forgiveness or mercy left in him if the idiot had managed to scratch it.

“Do you think I’d come to you if it wasn’t an emergency,” his younger brother indeed sounded distressed, “I am asking you for help as a brother. Please. I have nowhere to go Sesshoumaru. I’m living in my car.”

“Hn,” Sesshoumaru shook his head, “interesting. I recall upon our father’s passing you receiving a sizable inheritance and then receiving almost the same amount again when your mother left us. What was it you did with your inheritance again InuYasha? I believe you mocked me for investing mine while you blew yours on drugs and booze claiming you only live once. Now you come to me because you have nowhere to go? That’s your problem.”

“It’s not like that anymore! If it were just me I’d rather curl up in a gutter and die than come to you like this. I really messed up Sesshoumaru. I- I got a girl pregnant and she is living with me. She wants to have this baby, your niece or nephew.”

Was that supposed to guilt him? InuYasha was just his half brother so why did he have to be responsible for him and whatever his seed created?

“The girl is living with you? In this car of yours I presume. What of her family? Go beg to them for handouts.”

“I can’t do that Sesshoumaru. She can’t go back there. When she told her father she was pregnant he used it as an excuse to kick her out and I made things worse. That Naraku is a- it doesn’t matter for the moment she has no one other than me, and yeah she lives in my car that’s why I need your help. She can’t be pregnant living outdoors in the wintertime.”

“Surely she has other means. Friends with a couch for her to sleep on or some sort of homeless shelter.”

“Her friends would help if they could but most of them are in college living in dorms or with their parents and I’m not letting her stay in some sort of shelter with psychos and drugs addicts. She becomes officially homeless by that point and the baby will get taken away.”

“But yet she is better off with you? Perhaps it’s for the best if that happens then InuYasha.”

Sesshoumaru’s words were as harsh as ever as he reflected on the fact all the girl’s friends were in college.

“How old is this girl?” Sesshoumaru dared to ask.

“Barely eighteen,” InuYasha confessed, “and I want you to know right away she’s not like the other girls you’ve seen me around. Kagome is one of the kindest women I’ve ever met and always does her best even now. It was a mistake to put her in this position. She deserves better than being in the freezing cold with me. She’s the reason why I’m asking this of you Sesshoumaru. I’ll do anything.”

Sesshoumaru was ready to hit InuYasha with another no before slamming his door and driving off, but something was stirring within him. He’d learned a long time ago that there was no helping his brother and that he’d constantly be a screw up so it was just better to stay distant, but no matter how hard Sesshoumaru tried to shut him out there was a lingering feeling of guilt that struck him that day.

“Where is this car of yours InuYasha?” Sesshoumaru then asked him, “I have a suspicion you’re about to tell me it doesn’t run.”

InuYasha was dead silent which was confirmation.

“So you can’t even provide heat,” Sesshoumaru shook his head disapprovingly, “very well. I will not guarantee you anything. I’d like to meet this girl and see if there is truly nothing else that can be done. If I find out this was all just a ploy to extort me for money you’ll wish there was a gutter to hide yourself in.”

Before InuYasha could even thank his older brother for hearing him out Sesshoumaru shut his car door almost taking out InuYasha’s fingers out in the process. The moment he agreed to such a thing he instantly regretted it having a feeling that this whole thing would be a giant inconvenience.


	2. The Struggle

A coffee shop had been where the meeting took place. It was where Sesshoumaru first laid eyes upon the girl known as Kagome Higurashi. From one glance she looked like everything that could be imagined from the story InuYasha told. Quite young, naive, and desperate. 

The girl looked as though she hadn’t had a proper sleep in a very long time and her pale skin burned red at the hands showing she was freezing and had been improperly clothed for such a cold time of the year.

“How far along are you?” Sesshoumaru sat across from her and began his interrogation watching as InuYasha held the girl’s hand tightly.

“Two months,” her voice was sweet but carried an air of shame as she appeared to be disgusted with herself to be asking for help, “that’s how long it’d be by this point. I didn’t find out until two weeks ago.”

“I see,” Sesshoumaru was uninterested in her medical visits that lead to such a discovery, “and can I ask you girl exactly what was your plan? Are you in school? Did you even attempt to find a job before consigning yourself to such risky living conditions.”

“I have a job,” Kagome fired back hating the implication that she was some sort of lazy bum.

It was then that Sesshoumaru saw some fire in the girl’s eyes adding some warmth to her otherwise pathetic appearance.

“It was kind of hard since I had no experience and barely made it through high school,” she confessed, “but I have a part-time job at a pet shop. It’s better than nothing but I’m afraid they’ll get rid of me once the bags of dog food gets too heavy to lift or when I have to take time off to have the baby.”

“So you do have an income just no job security and clearly not enough to provide for a child,” Sesshoumaru shook his head disapprovingly, “how foolish to make this mistake so young. What of you InuYasha? This is your child. How will you provide for it? Do you have a job as well?”

“I- uh,” InuYasha clearly didn’t expect himself to be interrogated, “was looking but haven’t found anything that suits me yet.”

“Pathetic,” his older brother said instantly, “the pregnant teen with no job experience and lackluster education found a job before you. At this point you don’t get to be picky about such things. Get a job and provide for your child or do the child a favor and get out of its life.”

InuYasha seemed ashamed, but the fire in Kagome’s eyes continued to burn as she felt the need to protect her partner.

“He is trying alright!” She was quick on the draw, “he promised he’d take care of me and the baby and he will. We just need a chance to get started and everything will fall into place. Only issue I have at work is sneaking into the bathroom to wash my hair and body. I know if I’m caught I’ll get fired.”

“My aren’t you optimistic,” Sesshoumaru shook his head with disdain, “InuYasha you have until the end of this week to get a job or you can forget about any charity from me.”

“I don’t want any charity,” Kagome felt the need to leave InuYasha out of the conversation altogether, “I just don’t know how to climb up from nothing. I’ll pay you back for everything one day. Rent or whatever you want. I don’t expect anything in life to be free.”

“You cannot offer such sincerity to your parents?” Sesshoumaru was still in disbelief that the girl had a family that would throw her out to the cold for being pregnant.

Kagome shook her head, “My mom is gone and my father wants nothing to do with me. If I could I would’ve. Just- never mind this was a bad idea. I’m sorry we wasted your time I’ll figure it out.”

“InuYasha,” Sesshoumaru then spoke before the girl could remove herself from his presence, “escort the girl to my house. I have a place for her. It won’t be much, but it will be out of the cold. Heed my words though. I will be doing a background check on you Kagome Higurashi to make sure you were truthful this day and as for you InuYasha I will not change our agreement. You have one week.”

Kagome was wearing a green apron with the logo of the pet shop she apparently worked for. Sesshoumaru wanted to confirm she was an employee to make sure this wasn’t some sort of scam. That would be enough for him. His brother had been crafty in the past when trying to con him, but Sesshoumaru believed the girl before him just wasn’t the type to assist him in such a scheme. She seemed so fragile yet strong willed. He wasn’t used to seeing those types of girls around his brother.

The moment Sesshoumaru was gone Kagome looked towards InuYasha looking hurt.

“I told you I didn’t want to do this,” Kagome shook her head, “I don’t know him and I know he thinks I’m a bother or up to something. I didn’t want to be seen that way. InuYasha I told you we could figure this out on our own together. Maybe if I make the right plea to the right person I can get more hours maybe-

InuYasha shook his head before moving a black strand of hair out of Kagome’s eyes, “Kagome you’re already working so hard. I know it sucks and you have a hard time asking for help but if someone like him is willing to give it we’d be idiots not to take it. You gotta think about that our child alright? Leave your pride behind. I did to even get him to hear us out and now you have to do the same. He has a nice house, probably nice and toasty this time of year. Like you said you can’t make anything happen from nothing. Not like this.”

Kagome tried to listen to InuYasha and his advice but found herself staring at the floor ashamed of herself for falling into this situation. Asking anyone for help was hard enough but especially a stranger she didn’t even know. She wouldn’t have blamed him for telling her to stay in the streets where she belonged but yet he seemed to show some level of pity for her. The thought of anyone having pity for her made her feel even worse. She hated the way that Sesshoumaru talked down to her and InuYasha but felt bad for daring to intrude his thoughts in that short of way.


	3. Rules

What Kagome had been presented with was not the warm and toasty environment InuYasha had promised her. Not that she was complaining because it was much better than a car but it still felt so dark and depressing reminding her of how far she’d fallen.

Sesshoumaru had opened a cellar door on the outside of his home and escorted the two of them into his basement. Half of it seemed to be finished as though someone had begun a project to make it into a rec room while the rest of it where the water heater and several large pipes were seen had exposed damp brick.

The finished part of it had cheap carpet and a sleeping cot next to a space heater as well as an unoccupied dusty dresser.

“This is where you can sleep,” Sesshoumaru told her knowing the accommodations weren’t the greatest but he wasn’t letting a stranger live in his home, “you can lock the cellar door from the inside while you occupy this space and I’ll leave it unlocked for you to return to when you’re out. Those stairs there led to the upstairs for when you need to use the bathroom and shower. I’m warning you that door will be locked when I’m out or at work so keep that in mind. Attempt to break into my home and I will call the authorities.”

Kagome would not complain about any of that. Even if it was on his schedule just having access to a bathroom was a major upgrade in her life.

“Kinda small,” InuYasha shrugged and complained, “hell that almost looks like a toddler bed. Where the hell do I sleep?”

The air in the basement seemed to turn cold the second Sesshoumaru looked upon his brother.

“This is for Kagome,” Sesshoumaru told him flat out, “I do not want you living on my property.”

“What!?” InuYasha shook his head, “are you kidding me with this Sesshoumaru? I have to be with her. She’s going to have MY child. Our father’s grandchild and this is his house.”

“No. This is my house now because I paid off the mortgage with MY money that I either grew or earned. I do not trust you InuYasha. You said you’d rather live in the gutter than ask me for help so go do so until you get a job and prove you’re responsible. Perhaps then I’ll consider housing you. You wanted shelter for the girl and I’m providing it. There is no room for arguments.”

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru then turned his icicle gaze towards her, “this is non-negotiable. I will not have InuYasha on my property without my supervision. If I’m home do whatever it is you like, but if I catch him here lazing around this is over.”

“I-“ Kagome didn’t know how to feel about that.

Her and InuYasha’s relationship was still quite new and only strengthened by the fact that they’d be having a child together. He was really her only companion at the moment with many of her friends moving forward in life still enjoying their youth while she had to make plans for the future and quickly.

“Whatever he wants,” InuYasha shook his head distastified, “apparently it’s his house. You just need to sleep here anyway. Just a place to go to when you get off work. I’ll get a job soon Kagome and then we’ll have enough to get a real place together. This is just temporary after all.”

“Can I talk to you?” Kagome whispered to InuYasha trying her best to not appear rude in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to care about whatever squabble they were about to have as he began to head up the stairs to his home. 

“The bed is yours as long as you follow the rules,” Sesshoumaru told her as he left them, “I will be going to work early tomorrow so if you want a shower or a bath now is your chance. I don’t want him here while I sleep either, so you best make your decision.”

“I don’t plan on breaking any of his rules,” Kagome said out loud to InuYasha, “he’s not asking much just to be respectful and not be in his home when he’s not around. It’s not like I’d be a roommate or anything I just don’t get why he’d let me stay here over his own flesh and blood. Isn’t that weird to you?”

InuYasha released a heavy sigh, “It’s my fault Kagome. He made the mistake of letting me stay here before to help me out and I messed up. All that’s good though, you being respectful and all. It won’t be hard just keep to yourself and he’ll keep to himself like he always does. Just don’t cross the line or anything he doesn’t play. Like I said I messed up once and that was enough.”

“Feels like you’re giving me up for adoption,” Kagome was worried about being left in the stranger’s home all alone, “are you sure it’s safe? What did you do that was so bad you can’t even stay in his basement?”

InuYasha shook his head, “It’s in the past okay and if I thought anything freaky would happen by leaving you here I wouldn’t be doing it. Sesshoumaru is way more responsible and law abiding than I’ll ever be. What’s wrong? Missing me already. You’re acting like I’m never going to come back. I’ll tell you what every evening when you’re tuckered out from work and he pulls that stick out of his ass and lets me visit we’ll have a little date night. We can eat something and just chat ya know? It’ll be fine.”

Just chat? That was kind of hard to do with InuYasha. Kagome considered the two of them boyfriend and girlfriend but he never seemed to want to open up about his past or how he joined her in slumming it. It seemed that the two brothers came from a well off family so what mistakes had InuYasha made?

“Alright,” Kagome agreed holding out hope that they could make it work, “date nights just you and me.”

“And this one,” InuYasha smiled rubbing Kagome’s stomach for a second before kissing her on the lips, “don’t worry Kagome I won’t abandon you. Now you better get up there before he locks the door. Take a nice bath alright? Get warm. I’ll bring you your stuff out of the car tomorrow. Goodnight Kagome. I lo- care about you, ya know?”

Kagome believed him giving a nod before kissing him back and retiring to her new life of being a stranger in another man’s home.


	4. Dinner Date

Life played out exactly the way InuYasha told Kagome it would. Whenever she was lucky enough to get hours at work she would usually return home in the late afternoon where she would stay to herself until she heard Sesshoumaru’s car. Once he unlocked the door to his home she would quickly go upstairs and shower before doing her best to stay out of his way.

Kagome only had about three sets of clothes so she’d usually change into the cleanest one she had available right after her shower only running into Sesshoumaru a couple times on her way back to the basement. He never even said anything to her just always gave her a look of indifference. Kagome would always mutter a thank you to him in response for giving her a place to stay but he never gave a reply.

It was kind of rude, but Kagome had no right to call him out for it in his own home after he’d been so generous.

By generous she’d meant she hadn’t been kicked out yet. Sesshoumaru had told InuYasha before the arrangement began that he had one week to get a job or the deal was off. InuYasha still didn’t have a job but Sesshoumaru never brought it up or questioned her about it. Perhaps he didn’t even know or simply didn’t bother making any attempts to check up on his brother’s status. 

Or maybe InuYasha did get a job. Kagome didn’t exactly know for she hadn’t seen InuYasha in a couple of days now.

At the beginning of the week InuYasha would always drop by sometime after Sesshoumaru came home and would cuddle with her as they pondered what fast food they could afford to eat that day with Kagome’s meager earnings. He always tried to talk her into splurging on a nice meal but since Kagome was the breadwinner she got the say and tried to be as thrifty as possible to save up her money for future survival.

The last few days, there had been no visits from InuYasha at all. Kagome was hopeful and thought it was because he was off working somewhere and just had a schedule conflict due to Sesshoumaru’s rules of no unsupervised visits. Still couldn’t he have at least left her a note of some kind?

Without InuYasha around to share a meal with Kagome was on her own in trying to figure out the best way to keep her and the child growing inside of her fed on a very strict budget. The best way to do that was indeed cook a large meal, but one that could be saved and eaten over the course of a few days. It was much healthier and cheaper than relying on fast food after all.

The only issue was Sesshoumaru and whether or not he’d allow her to use his kitchen. Kagome knew she was at risk for crossing the line but she’d already committed to the idea when she left the supermarket with a bag of groceries. She’d need his stove to prepare it and his fridge to store the leftovers, but he was already okay with her running up his water bill with her daily showers so maybe she wasn’t pressing her luck too hard.

She looked to the ceiling of the basement trying to listen for Sesshoumaru’s footsteps. The door to his home was still unlocked so he was indeed home, but perhaps he was resting or working somewhere?

As she listened to her stomach grumble she’d made a decision. She’d either ask Sesshoumaru about it if she ran into him or simply clean up the evidence so well he’d never known she was there.

When Kagome went up the stairs and opened the door to Sesshoumaru’s home warmth instantly enveloped her. His home was such a contrast to the basement she’d been living in with the heat kicking in and the nice atmosphere of a well maintained clean home. She treaded lightly across the shiny wood floors taking a different path than the one she usually took to the bathroom discovering his kitchen.

Kagome’s eyes went wide instantly as she laid eyes on the perfect specimen of a modern kitchen. It had granite countertops as well as a large island right in the middle that contained the stove with many cabinets and stainless steel appliances. It’d been the kind of kitchen she’d seen on TV and in magazines that she always dreamed of having.

“Alright,” she said determined as she put the bag on the counter top, “let’s do this. Won’t be as hearty as I like it but I can make a decent stew with this.”

“What are you doing?” 

A cold voice came behind her the moment she removed her packet of stew seasoning spice from the bag.

“I-“ she turned nervously to Sesshoumaru, “I didn’t mean to intrude I just thought that maybe I could try to-

Sesshoumaru ripped the packet of seasoning from her cold clammy hands.

“What is this?” He glared at the packet as though it’d been the most offensive thing he’d ever seen in his life, “is the protein you plan on using that bland you wish to ruin it with seasoning? The juices from the meat will season your stew well enough you don’t need to distract from the flavor.”

“Well I…”

She was still in shock expecting to be scolded for using his kitchen and instead she was getting a cooking lesson.

“I like how it tastes on the potatoes,” she quickly said defending her cooking skills.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “It is not required. The best way to cook a stew is to slow cook it, but it seems that is not your intention. What a shame. Your potatoes won’t absorb any of the natural flavor. No wonder you must resort to such garbage.”

“It tastes good alright! Didn’t know you were a gourmet chef.”

“I am not I simply know how to eat meat and potatoes correctly woman. How were you going to prepare this if not slow cooked?”

“I was hoping you maybe had a pressure cooker. I’m hungry now and I got scheduled to take the early shift tomorrow so…”

“Pressure cooker?” Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, “no you will not find one of those in my home. If you want something good you work for it low and slow. If you wanted something fast you should have gotten something you could microwave.”

“I just figured cooking something and having it for a while would be cheaper.”

“And taste cheaper the way you intended on making it.”

Sesshoumaru upset Kagome slightly by throwing her precious packet of prearranged seasonings in his trash compactor before opening a cabinet and pulling out a crock pot which he plugged into the counter.

“Put your ingredients in there,” he ordered her, “you’ll thank me by tomorrow evening. Though I see you made the mistake of buying pre cut meat. That is a shame. If you’d bought a roast and cut it yourself you’d get more blood therefore more juice.”

Sesshoumaru was beginning to sound more like a butcher than a chef in that moment.

“Thank you,” she said watching as he stepped back allowing her to prepare her meal, “but I was kind of hungry now. If I wait until tomorrow- I mean I apologize. I didn’t even know if you’d be okay with this. It’s your kitchen not mine I was just trying to save a little money by-“

“I understand,” he put a stop to her babbling, “I was not clear with what I would allow I see. Anything that helps you climb out of your situation and therefore out of my basement is fine with me. You seem to be the kind that wishes to help themselves rather than solely rely on others like that brother of mine. Feel free to use this kitchen when I am at home as long as you don’t bring company or leave a mess. Same goes for the washing machine.”

That was a huge relief for her and helped the both of them out. She could save money not going to the laundromat and by preparing meals which meant she’d be out of his hair sooner than later.

“If it’s not a bother to you?” she wanted to reconfirm as she did as told and added her beef, fresh cut potatoes, and carrots to the crock pot before adding water.

“Good,” Sesshoumaru confirmed before turning to his fridge and opening the freezer, “I have not eaten yet. This later than usual for me since I was actually given the opportunity to eat lunch today. You will join me tonight then I suppose. That will be your repentance for trying to ruin beef in the way you were.”

He wasn’t going to let Kagome go to bed hungry. Originally he had no intention of sharing any of his food with her forcing her to fend for herself, but the girl was proving herself to be responsible and respectful of his home so he’d make up for delaying her meal.

Sesshoumaru revealed some frozen chicken fried rice that only needed to be sautéed with oil for a few minutes before being crispy and hearty. It was one of the simple meals he’d indulge in when eating so late.

While waiting for the oil in the pain to heat up he looked at her with his gaze softening, “These terms do not apply to my brother of course. Wherever it is he may be.”

“It’s been three days since I’ve seen him,” Kagome mentioned sadly turning away, “I think he might have gotten a job.”

“You truly are an optimist,” Sesshoumaru shook his head, “I can confirm he has not. If he did, I'd be the first to know. He’d brag about it to me say all these things about how hard he’ll work to turn his life around so I should let him stay with you. He failed to meet his obligation once again I see.”

“You don’t know that,” she tried to stand up for InuYasha, “he wouldn’t just disappear on me like this for no reason. If he didn’t though do you want me to leave soon? That was the deal wasn’t it? He had a week. Maybe he thinks if he stays away it’d help my chances of staying here. Maybe he’s ashamed.”

“He should be ashamed to have you make up so many excuses for him.”

Sesshoumaru had a hint of anger in his voice as he let the frozen rice fall onto the hot skillet filling the air with a sizzling and popping sound.

“I will not turn you away,” Sesshoumaru eased her fears, “his sins are not yours. You’ve caused no problems for me and have been respectful of my rules. There is no reason to send you back into the cold Kagome. This will be a harsh winter if the forecast is to be believed.”

“Thank you,” Kagome thanked him again while still being ashamed of herself for needing his help in the first place, “I promise not to make a mess of your kitchen. It’s beautiful. Your whole house is. You won’t have any problems making it through the winter it’s so warm in here.”

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “I did not decorate this space. Only the appliances are of my choosing. InuYasha’s mother did, but none of it is outdated enough to warrant my concern. Has it been too cold down in the basement for you?”

“No,” Kagome shook her head immediately, “it’s fine and cozy.”

“I will not kick you out for saying it’s less than ideal. I simply do not know you so it will have to suffice for now. Of course, that can change. Until your hero of a boyfriend decides to make his return you may join me for meals after work. Only two of us so we should be sure to always have leftovers for you to take to work with you or to eat for lunch. I have a spare mini fridge and microwave you could put on top of it to make things more comfortable. That basement is only storage anyway I’m not opposed to you doing what you wish with it for the moment.”

Sesshoumaru went from being cold and indifferent to her only to now shower her with gifts and a chance at more than one hot meal.

“Are you sure I wouldn’t be putting you out? I swear I’m going to pay you back for all your kindness one day but it’ll be awhile before I’m on my feet.”

“It is no bother,” he told her flat out serving the rice on to two separate plates after giving a few stirs, “you’ll pay me back by joining me dinner and sharing whenever you can. I hate waste Kagome, but yet I find myself doing it often if I create too many leftovers.” 

“I guess it’s a date then,” she gave him a sly smile glad to find a way they could both be of some use to one another rather than her just being that stranger in the basement.


	5. No Longer Strangers

It was Kagome’s turn to cook and she was excited to do so. The moment she’d gotten off work she went to the store and picked out the correct ingredients for a decent curry knowing Sesshoumaru had once mentioned he enjoyed it as long as it was mild. She took her time doing so wanting to get to Sesshoumaru’s the same time he came home from work so she could get started right away.

Her and Sesshoumaru’s little dinner dates were a huge improvement over the small fast food meals she’d been consuming with InuYasha. She got to cook nice filling meals to keep her more motivated and healthy while he was no longer throwing out leftovers.

However, as the days went on Kagome began to worry. It was nice that she wasn’t alone in that dark basement in the evenings, but where was InuYasha? He hadn’t stopped by or even attempted to pass a message on to her and whenever she expressed her concern Sesshoumaru never had much of a reaction as though it were normal. Was it normal? Kagome was realizing more and more by the day she didn’t even truly know the currently absentee father of her child.

Everything had just gone by so fast the moment Kagome had met InuYasha. At first she thought he was a distant neighbor of hers cause she always saw him on the same road on the way to her home. At first he was always picking on her calling her names until she stood up for herself one night and made fun of his silver hair. InuYasha must’ve been in a good mood that night for he laughed in response and asked her if she wanted to be shown a good time.

That good time was the root of all Kagome’s problems.

Kagome thought that maybe they’d just hang out and get to know each other, but instead InuYasha had peer pressured her into sneaking into a club despite her being underage. She knew it was wrong and that it wasn’t the type of thing she should be doing but she couldn’t help but sucked in by InuYasha’s charm and good looks. It wasn’t often an older attractive man like that took such an interest in her so she played along and got into the club where she was fed drinks until she barely knew who she was. Next thing she knew she wound up in a bathroom stall with InuYasha which led to her pregnancy and the downturn her life had taken when her father found out what she did.

Kagome had lost her innocence that night and couldn’t even remember it, how pathetic was she? She couldn’t forgive herself always believing such a thing should be special. Wanting to find hope in something she tried to reconnect with InuYasha and told him how the baby she’d be having was his.

InuYasha was reluctant to believe her at first almost acting as though he didn’t remember her before agreeing to take care of her and make it work for her and the child. The problem with such a mature promise, Kagome later found out, was that InuYasha was homeless with no job prospects whatsoever. He’d confessed he was just living life every day as it came to him but now that she was in his life he’d get on his feet.

Kagome was still waiting for that to happen and would be disappointed to discover he was making no progress but really what she wanted in that moment was to know if he was alive and well.

“Curry I assume,” was all Sesshoumaru had to say the moment Kagome burst through the basement door the moment he unlocked it, “I hope it’s-“

“It’s mild,” Kagome interjected with a smile upon her face, “sorry. Gross I feel like a dog or something the way I had to wait for you to let me in. I just got excited. I haven’t made curry in forever. I promise you it’s good.”

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a minor smile painted upon his lips, “I believe you. You fooled me into thinking you were a novice with that stew of yours but I now know what you are capable of. Kitchen is yours Kagome.”

The moment he gave her the blessing she filled his countertop with her ingredients and got to work quickly. True she bought more ingredients than she probably needed to but she was saving money by having Sesshoumaru provide every other meal anyways with leftovers so she wasn’t hurting as badly as she was before. All her money was now being completely saved up so she could buy herself an apartment or perhaps rent the basement from Sesshoumaru outright if InuYasha would redeem himself and lift the ban. However, she really did need to buy herself some new clothes eventually as hers were beginning to wear from the constant use.

“I suppose this would be one of those comments you’d find sexist,” Sesshoumaru began speaking to her as she worked, “but are you sure you shouldn’t be some mid century housewife somewhere? You seem not only talented at preparing these meals but you’re quite thrifty as well. You know how to handle your money no matter how little of it you have.”

“Kind of sexist,” Kagome remarked, “and be a housewife to who? InuYasha? Can’t be a housewife with no house. This is just a symptom of what happens when you’re the only one in your house growing up that knows how to cook. My dad would just give me whatever money he had laying around and expected me to cook for me and all my younger siblings. I learned quickly.”

Sesshoumaru was still curious about Kagome’s upbringing and how her home wound up so broken that none of her relatives could take pity on her but was distracted when she brought up the prospect of being married to InuYasha. Being married to a man with no home, no job and no future.

“Kagome have you seen that brother of mine?” Sesshoumaru would often ask her and would receive a somber no as a reply.

“Do you think he is alright Sesshoumaru? Going this long without a word is-

“Very much like him,” he was quick to inform her, “do not worry about it. You will see him again eventually.”

Sesshoumaru was struggling with something however. Kagome wasn’t as naive as he first thought she was but she seemed to have some sort of blind spot for InuYasha always making excuses for his absence and expressing her desire to live with him and have a family. Sesshoumaru knew that wasn’t possible, but it was not his place to tell her the truth. He’d agreed to shelter Kagome in her time of need not to get involved in her relationship or let her know about the drama in his family.

“It’s hard not to,” Kagome confessed, “I know my baby is still a long way off but time feels like it's going by fast and I don’t want him to miss any of it if we’re going to be prepared.”

Sesshoumaru shook his head assisting her in cutting potatoes, “The only one you should be concerned about is yourself. It got you this far. Take care of yourself and the baby first and worry about him second. You owe yourself that much.”

Kagome owing herself anything? That was hard to believe with the shame she felt every day for letting her life spiral out of control. It left her with anxiety and felt immense guilt. Every day she’d regret her mistake and then be mad at herself for feeling that way because she didn’t want to think of her child as a mistake.

“You’re right,” she confessed with a heavy sigh, “maybe it’d help to focus on the positives. I got more hours. I worked a straight eight today and they’re thinking of letting me fill in for the assistant manager while she’s on vacation.”

“You know why that is? You’re eating properly and taking care of yourself raising your confidence. Confidence and hard work gets you what you want in the workplace.”

“Since when are you such a life coach?” Kagome teased him, “when we first met I thought you were stuck up and looked down on me because of it. Now you’re here giving me helpful life advice.”

Did Kagome actually believe he was a nice person? What a joke.

“I do look down on those who laze around and complain about their lot in life,” Sesshoumaru spoke lowly for a second returning to that cold voice he used to carry all the time with her, “they are vermin to me. When InuYasha came to me about assisting you he told me you work hard. Honestly I let you stay here as an experiment. I wanted to see how much of a fool he thought I was. Turns out I was a fool. You will get to a normal stable life one day. If anyone can it would be you.”

Though Sesshoumaru hoped she didn’t do it too quickly. He’d miss having her around to cook with, argue about recipes with, and eventually dine with for most of the evening.

“Also there is no grand mystery behind it,” he felt the need to inform her, “the better you eat the better motivated you will be. You’ll never catch me eating that fast food. My very body rejects it.”

Kagome wasn’t surprised by that. She’d never seen Sesshoumaru unclothed, of course, always wearing his suit that he’d been stuck in throughout the work day. Even when he had the day off he was always wearing something formal, but underneath it Kagome could there was a toned man under there that knew how to take care of his body.

“Hopefully this works out for me,” Kagome began to think out loud, “I was thinking I have enough experience now I could get a second part time job but it’d be nice not to. I’d be hard keeping track of two different schedules as well as your own. Don’t want to be throwing those heavy cellar doors around while you’re sleeping.”

“That won’t be an issue any longer,” Sesshoumaru shook his head before removing something metal from his pocket and allowing it to hit the counter.

Kagome blinked looking at it, “A key?”

Sesshoumaru nodded, “A key to the house. You’re free to come and go as you please as long as my brother is not with you. I trust you in these regards. It’s getting colder by the day and we aren’t even through the worst of it yet. It’s only fitting you move into the guest room. You and I are no longer strangers Kagome.”


	6. Reunion with Reality

Kagome had bounded down the stairs back into the basement for the first time in a week to collect her ID and paperwork she stored in a dresser drawer. That had been when she saw InuYasha again. Him waiting on her cot with his arms crossed and a bag of fast food in his lap.

“InuYasha,” she said his name both in surprise and genuine happiness glad to see he was alright, “where have you been? It’s almost been two weeks ya know? You had me scared to death.”

InuYasha shook his head, “Sorry about that. Was trying to work things out without dragging you into it. You don’t need me messing things up for you. Come here and sit down and get warm next to the heater. It’s freezing out there.”

Kagome almost instinctively invited him to go upstairs before remembering InuYasha was banned from the home and only allowed to be in the basement by the grace of Sesshoumaru not being at work.

“Where were you?” Kagome had to ask as she sat next to him her hand immediately being taken into his, “working?”

That was a hopeful question one Sesshoumaru had told her not to put too much stock in.

InuYasha shamefully shook his head before surprising her, “Kind of. It’s more of a pay under the table sort of thing. No paperwork involved but no security either. Sometimes I get paid sometimes I won’t. I’ll work on finding something better for you and the baby I swear.”

Kagome had been excited to discover he’d met his goals but quickly learned it was too good to be true. Something about the way he worded it sounded incredibly shady.

“But hey at least I can be the breadwinner in this little family for once,” InuYasha smiled planting a kiss on her cheek, “got you some food. A real meal this time. A couple of chicken sandwiches and a large curly fry just for you and the little one.”

Real meal? It was Sesshoumaru’s turn to cook tonight and he was going to serve his better version of a stew that had already been simmering since the night before. A real meal would be what Kagome would be missing out on if she took InuYasha on his offer.

“You shouldn’t be blowing your money on this kind of stuff,” she shook her head disapprovingly before realizing how rude it was.

She could prepare meals because she had access to Sesshoumaru’s kitchen but InuYasha didn’t have that luxury still living in his car for shelter. Fast food was the best he could do. Kagome had also considered telling him she didn’t live in the basement anymore but opted not to until his situation dramatically improved.

“I want to make sure you’re eating,” he was defensive right away pretty much forcing a wrapped sandwich into her small hands, “and we really need to get you a thicker coat. Heard it’s going to be a bad winter.”

“Did you at least get the car running so you have heat?”

She began to hit him with a barrage of questions, “how much money have you saved up? Maybe we can at least make the first payment on a place.”

“It’s not that simple,” he hit her with reality, “not only do you need first and last month’s rent and a security deposit but deposits to get heat and electric. This is all going to be a difficult road to take ya know? Just hang tight here for a bit longer. The car’s engine is shot and not worth repairing. I’d scrap it for extra cash but then I’d have nowhere to sleep thanks to Sesshoumaru.”

It wasn’t Sesshoumaru’s fault InuYasha was homeless, but it was still strange to Kagome that he was being so generous to her while his own brother was out on the streets.

“How much money do you have?” Kagome had to ask again looking for an answer so she knew how much there was between them, “I know it won’t be easy. Not only do we need a place but we have nothing for the baby. Blankets, bottles, a place to sleep. We need more.”

InuYasha pulled a decent sized stack of paper bills from his pocket showing he wasn’t hurting for money at the moment.

“Enough to eat with and stay warm for a bit,” he informed her, “but not enough for this dream house you want.”

“I don’t want a dream house I just want a roof over my head. Do you want me to hold on to it? Put it with what I’ve already saved up? We have to be close to having what we need.”

InuYasha seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head, “No I’ll hold on to it. I’ll take care of that baby stuff Kagome don’t you worry. Won’t spend a dime of it except enough to keep me alive I swear it. Unless you wanna see a movie or something with me? Could be fun.”

Kagome tried to control herself but wound up giving him the most disappointing glare she could muster.

“Movies? We can’t be doing anything like that. You should know better.”

“Just figured since I’ve been gone for a good bit-

“Weeks,” she interjected.

“A couple of weeks,” he shook his head annoyed with her correction, “I got a lot of date nights to catch up on and you deserved something special. Now eat, please.”

He was acting like she was starving as though she gave up eating while he was gone. Kagome took in her partner’s appearance and realized it was the opposite. He was the one that looked as though he’d lost weight.

“Take it,” Kagome handed the sandwich back to him, “fill yourself. It’s no big deal. Sesshoumaru and I started sharing meals with each other and always have plenty of leftovers to keep us fed. I bet I could get you some and we could use this microwave.”

InuYasha took notice at how the basement living situation had been upgraded at some point before dropping the sandwich back in the bag looking annoyed.

“Sharing food? He shouldn’t need to take any of yours. He can afford whatever he wants to eat unlike us. In fact, you shouldn’t be doing anything like that period. What happened to just sticking to yourself. That was the plan.”

Kagome became annoyed with him rather quickly, “I was but he is nicer than he seems alright? I’d be an idiot to pass up home cooked meals. It’s not like he’s stealing food from out of my mouth or anything it’s just like a little cooking club we have is all.”

“Feh,” he shook his head, “I don’t like it. Just stay down here and stay to yourself like we talked about. I’ll get us out of this mess soon.”

“How? By disappearing for weeks on end again? What if something were to happen to me? You wouldn’t have been there and-

InuYasha softly took her by the wrist pulling her to him in an embrace trying to shut down her fit of hysterics that were coming his way.

“I’m sorry Kagome,” he put the food aside holding her tightly, “I messed this up like I always do. It’ll be okay for now on though I swear it. Honestly if you were any other girl I would have apologized for knocking you up and just did my best to stay away, but with you it’s not like that. You know how to talk to me and keep me calm. You’re helping you really are. You make me want to be a better person and I will be. Hm is someone growing a bit of a baby bump?”

InuYasha gifted her with a smile rubbing her stomach that was slowly getting rounder by the day, “You look hot like that especially knowing that it’s mine.”

Before Kagome could reflect on anything that he said her eyes widened as he began to grope her chest with one hand and used the other to try and unbutton her pants.

“This bed is small but let’s make the best of it okay?” He spoke warmly forcing his lips against hers.

Kagome was flustered for a moment before pushing InuYasha off of her, “Not now. I’m not ready for that kind of thing.”

“Geez Kagome,” InuYasha put his hand to his temple, “what do you mean not ready? It’s not gonna hurt the baby if that’s what you’re thinking. You’re already pregnant so it’s not like we can make things worse. Right now I’m just a horny stray dog that needs a place to bury his bone alright? If you don’t want to go anywhere or do anything this is the best way to give you your ultimate date night.”

“I’m just not in the mood,” she confessed looking away.

She’d only been with InuYasha once and couldn’t remember it. Only proof that she had that he was the one she’d been with was she could recall sneaking off with him and waking up next to him when they were kicked out of the bar for doing such things in the bathroom. 

She couldn’t recall how it felt to lose her virginity so in her mind she was still naive in that way and was a bit scared of having her body used like that.

“What a headache or something?” InuYasha saw his lackluster attempts at seduction weren’t working, “fine let’s just eat. I got this food for you and you’re going to eat it.”

It seemed the only comfortable thing Kagome could do to calm InuYasha down and keep him happy was to eat the cold fast food she’d been presented with. She wanted to believe all the things he said about not abandoning her and making it work. She didn’t want him to leave again and as unhealthy as it was there was a part of her brain telling her it was her fault he would leave her for days on end. Perhaps if she hadn’t been such a nag about saving he wouldn’t have stayed out alone in the cold for so long.

“We will,” Kagome gave him a nod, “I just have to go upstairs for a second alright? Be right back.”

InuYasha was confused as he’d seen Kagome come from upstairs when he waited for her and now she was going back up. He recalled the deal only being she could go up there to use the bathroom.

Kagome emerged from the threshold of the basement and found Sesshoumaru in the kitchen stirring his stew.

“You were gone long enough,” he commented, “did you find what you were looking for?”

“InuYasha is back,” she told him nervously, “he is downstairs right now.”

“Is that so?” Sesshoumaru sounded like it was no big deal.

InuYasha had been gone for so long shouldn’t Sesshoumaru have at least been happy to hear he was still alive? He hadn’t shown the slightest bit of concern when he went missing as though it were nothing out of the ordinary.

“Thank you for informing me,” his voice grew cold, “I expect him to be gone by the time I retire for the night and you will not invite him up here.”

“I remember the rules I’m not going to go around breaking them after how kind you’ve been, but are you sure you don’t want to talk to him?”

“I’d rather not. Unless he’s found a job and a way to improve your situation there is nothing to discuss with him.”

It really felt more like Kagome was Sesshoumaru’s relative and InuYasha was her troublesome boyfriend the way his treatment of the two differed. Perhaps she just had an advantage being a pregnant down on her luck female and the situation would have been different if InuYasha were Sesshoumaru’s sister. Maybe he just had a soft spot for pathetic girls was Kagome’s thought trying to justify his generosity.

She didn’t tell Sesshoumaru about all the money InuYasha was carrying around because even she didn’t believe he had a real job. She was sure it would all just cause problems.

“He wants me to eat with him tonight,” Kagome shook her head to show how disappointed she was, “so I’m going to have to skip out on our gourmet cook off. It’s still my turn tomorrow and I’ll make you something excellent.”

“Is that so?” Sesshoumaru kept his voice stoic to not show his disappointment, “if that is what you want to do. I’m sure the stew will be as good as leftovers. Just make sure you eat your fill when you get the chance. I didn’t make a pot this big for no reason girl.”

“I don’t even want to eat that greasy and cold stuff he bought,” Kagome made sure to tell him heading back towards the basement, “but it would be rude not to. Besides I know you don’t like to waste. Also if you ever do talk to him I’m kind of keeping the whole guestroom thing a secret. Don’t want him to think I’m abandoning him by staying warm while he can’t.”

Sesshoumaru couldn’t disapprove of her secret keeping as he didn’t want his brother to even think he had a chance of being allowed inside his home. However he was bothered by the way Kagome phrased it as she left him all alone once more.

“She won’t abandon him while he has no problem doing it to her,” he remarked to himself putting the lid on his crock pot with a twinge of anger, “I do hate waste.”


	7. Cold

Maybe both the brothers Kagome had come to know had irresponsible tendencies. Sesshoumaru had told her she needed to buy some new clothes, and while that was true as Kagome’s jeans got tighter by the day it just wasn’t a priority at the moment; especially if she was expected to buy something fancy to wear on a date.

A date? Why was she assuming such things? I’d be highly for Sesshoumaru to try and date her while she was pregnant with his brother’s child. Her and InuYasha’s status was confusing with them being forced together because of the pregnancy and him never being around, but it was still inappropriate nonetheless.

“No he is just trying to be nice to me like he always is,” Kagome shook her head as her cheeks began to feel stiff from the cold winds blowing her way, “probably thinks a bum like me has never eaten in a restaurant before and wants to have another social experiment.”

New clothes hadn’t been a bad suggestion, however, as Kagome felt frozen to her core. She was to help open the store that day so it was a morning shift and those were the worst as of late. Everyday Kagome walked from Sesshoumaru’s to work for about two miles, and it wouldn’t have been that bad if it weren’t for the piles of snow all around her, slowing her down as well as the harsh winter winds while darkness engulfed her. Her jacket had been fine when winter started but she was beginning to understand how thin it was with every gust of wind that blew her way stinging her eyes. Her fists were balled up tightly in her pockets as she had no gloves her only real protection being the wool cap she hoped would save her ears from frostbite.

It wasn’t that bad when the whole arrangement with Sesshoumaru started, but even he knew from first look of her during their first encounter that she was too frail to survive the winter without proper clothes.

However, all Kagome knew was that she needed to go to work to get paid for her time so she could save money for her new life. That was the only thing pushing her forward until she couldn’t continue. Everything went cold and hazy for a moment as she felt herself collapse on hard iced over snow.

She hadn’t died. That much she knew for certain. She kept falling in and out of consciousness recognizing that she was in a hospital bed hearing the pidder patter of nurses and the humming of machines. They kept trying to give her heated blankets to warm her up but no matter what was done to her she felt like an icicle.

When she passed out once more with the hospital in mind she kept having terrible dreams about returning to one when it was time to give birth. She thought about how everything would go wrong and thought about a social worker declaring she couldn’t keep her child since she was homeless. Once that label was put on her the social worker would then stare around the room asking if the father of the child was present. He was not, of course, and with no relative that had a stable home offering to shelter her child she was left with the fear of never seeing the baby she carried for so long ever again.

Maybe that’d be for the best, Kagome began to wonder. What kind of mom would she be? She didn’t even think about the small life growing inside of her when making the trip through the snow to work. She never thought about any alternatives or could muster the courage to ask someone for a ride. All she kept reminding herself was that she didn’t deserve anyone’s help or pity and if she was to pull herself up from the gutter she had to either do it on her own or fail. 

When Kagome was brave enough to face the world again she opened her eyes and saw a mess of silver hair leaning over her.

“Inu- 

She dared to think it was InuYasha hearing about what had happened and rushing to her side, but she seemed to be mistaken as Sesshoumaru was in the room with her. How would he have even heard about her being admitted?

“Sorry to disappoint,” he shook his head maneuvering his hair out of his eyes as he stared down upon her, “I’m the one who is usually there for you. Not my brother.”

Sesshoumaru regretted that being the first thing he said to her upon waking, but it was all he could think about the whole time she was unconscious. None of this would have happened if Kagome had someone decent in her life to look out for her. She was partly to blame, but he knew nothing would stop her from going to work and she was probably too afraid to impose upon him.

“Why are you here Sesshoumaru?” Kagome’s voice was hoarse as she looked away before her eyes filled with fear, “my baby? Did I mess up did I lose it-

“Calm down,” he shook his head reassuringly, “the nurses confirmed the fetus is fine. You, on the other hand, could have gotten pneumonia or worse. You got off lightly with frostbite and a slight case of hypothermia. You’ll recover and be released tomorrow.”

A million things crossed Kagome’s mind all at once. It was so cold outside she passed out and almost froze so that meant InuYasha could be experiencing the same, she’d be getting billed for the hospital stay which would mess up her budget, she never made it to work and would probably be fired, and Sesshoumaru never answered what he was doing there.

“Recovery means relaxing,” he watched her eyes dart every which way trying to wrap her head around what happened.

“I’ll lose my job and not be able to afford this,” she whispered to herself, “I was doing so good and now it’s all being thrown away.”

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “I drove by your place of work Kagome on the way to mine. There was a notice saying they were closed for the day due to the snow advisory. It dawned on me you don’t have a phone and therefore no way for work to get into contact with you. I wanted to see if you knew or had made it back to the house safely and that’s when I saw you fall. I apologize. I didn’t know you were walking in this weather. Of course you were. I was a fool.”

Sesshoumaru should have known better. When Kagome was living in the basement he’d often see her walk out of the neighborhood so she could get to work. He didn’t think, however, she’d be crazy enough to do it when the weather was as bad as it was. He’d actually assumed she asked someone at work for a ride when it occurred to him she hated asking for help.

“You found me?” Kagome asked weakly in disbelief, “I troubled you again. I’m sorry.”

Sesshoumaru looked angry for a second before grabbing her hand tightly, “Quiet! I will not hear you apologize again Kagome. I agreed to shelter you that means I’m responsible for you. You will never walk in conditions like this again. I’ll see to it. You’ll ask me next time, understand?”

Her response was her trying to pull her hand away while shaking her head.

“Stop being nice to me okay? I don’t want your pity I want to do this on my own Sesshoumaru. I messed up, alright? I’m not going to keep bothering you.”

He didn’t let her take her hand back as his grasp was firm.

“Pity?” Sesshoumaru surprised her by releasing a chuckle, “is that what you think this is? I’m assisting you because I wish to be the white knight and savior of the downtrodden? That is not me. Do you really think this low of yourself Kagome that you’re unworthy of help? Then don’t. I’m not helping you out of the kindness of my heart, I’m doing it because I enjoy it.”

Sesshoumaru’s voice had deepened as he watched Kagome freeze up and her beautiful brown eyes grow wide, “At first when I saw how responsible and productive you were I became more generous because I figured you were worth my investment and would give that child in your womb a decent shot at life, but then I saw how warm you were.”

Sesshoumaru was still unable to describe what he meant by warmth or how the mere aura of the girl sent shivers down his spine whenever she would smile or be hopeful.

He pulled her arm to him making sure she couldn’t turn away again and hung on to every word he said.

“Simply helping you is not enough Kagome,” his eyes locked on to hers, “I want to take care of you. It makes me happy, and you’ll not put yourself at risk and endanger my happiness again. I’ll return shortly get your rest.”

Sesshoumaru left Kagome in shock hoping his words had an impact. He was pretty sure he phrased it in the correct way to tell her there was nothing to feel guilty or ashamed about for he was in full control of her well being now. She’d no longer be allowed to deny any help offered to her for that was no longer her choice to make. 

Indeed Sesshoumaru had a reason for phrasing the statement as he did, but he’d be lying to himself if he ever pretended his words were a lie.


	8. Moving On

Potato soup was what was on the menu in Sesshoumaru’s household that night. Soups and stews often times being the go to as the winter winds got harsher and the snow began to pile up outside.

Kagome was unusually quiet as she watched Sesshoumaru cook thinking about InuYasha being outside in that weather while she stayed in a very warm and cozy house being served by a man who was way out of her league in terms of class and wealth.

InuYasha who said he’d use whatever earnings he had to figure out a way to care for her and the baby once again had gone missing. It’d been two days since their reunion and he hadn’t even bothered to send word to her.

The rational part of Kagome’s mind knew the truth, that InuYasha was not someone who could be counted on when it came to raising her child and providing it with a normal family setting and she’d be a single mother struggling through it all on her own. That was her destiny and her punishment for being so careless.

The rest of her mind, however, still held out for hope making constant excuses. Maybe he was working or trying to find a shelter for him so he could take care of himself. It wouldn’t be easy for him to simply find a job if he looked like he was living on the streets or into anything shady.

“You’re being quiet,” Sesshoumaru remarked noticing how forlorn she appeared, “that is usually my job. Still worried about him? My brother? You shouldn’t be.”

Kagome learned it was best to just not discuss InuYasha with Sesshoumaru anymore. Lately he seemed to be on a mission to poison her mind against him telling him there were to be no excuses to be made as she found a job and was doing quite well with it while InuYasha made no effort or progress.

“Worried about my job,” Kagome shook her head, “it’s been going good but how long before I start having to miss work to go stand in line at the free clinic or what if I go into labor on the sales floor? Not to mention it’s going to take some time to figure out how to get an apartment.”

“Do they still have you lifting heavy bags of dog food?” Sesshoumaru sounded concerned.

She shook her head, “No I get people to do that for me now. Sometimes though if you want a job right you should do it yourself, but I know my limits. The most I do now is clean the bird cages out and capture them for the customers when they buy them. Though I don’t think a small cardboard box would protect a parakeet in this weather.”

“Make sure to caution your customers then Ms. Assistant Manager.”

“Don’t tease me it’s just temporary,” Kagome finally managed to crack a smile thinking on her success in such a short amount of time.

Kagome’s smile was what Sesshoumaru had been working for with the small conversation and he took its appearance as a victory. There was just something so endearing about her, so innocent and strong at the same time as though the harsh reality of the world she now lived in was just a bump she needed to get over. She was the kind of girl who’d be living a completely different and fruitful life if only she’d been born to a different family and had never met InuYasha.

This was why Sesshoumaru continued to be generous towards her and always worked with her as opposed to wasting any effort on his brother. This girl could be saved, she only needed a helping hand.

She would always make mention of how warm and inviting his home was. He disagreed never taking much notice of how appealing his house was and saw her as the warmth that brought life into his lonely kitchen always excited to either cook or try something new. Her smiles and excitement were such a treat for him.

“I got paid today,” Kagome remarked collecting any utensional Sesshoumaru was done with well aware she was on dish duty that night, “I’m close. I found a place where I don’t have to pay for a majority of the utilities. I just need a bit more.”

That put a damper on Sesshoumaru’s mood. It felt like this new arrangement of theirs just began and already she was close to moving on. He shouldn’t have been surprised as he often told her if anyone could make it work it would be her.

“A place like that charges higher rent to compensate for such a thing,” Sesshoumaru dismissed her current plan, “it might be cheaper to forego having the utilities covered and instead be in complete control of them. Just sacrifice air conditioning in the summer and limit your water usage until you can afford such luxuries.”

Sesshoumaru had been a great support system for Kagome. Cooking and cleaning she could handle but when it came to other adult things she’d never really been taught what to do and it wasn’t like InuYasha was reliable in any of those matters. Luckily InuYasha’s older brother was always there with the advice of what she should look for in a home and the best way to make it work on the cheap.

“It’s hard,” she shook her head now thinking about all the options in her head, “even if I come up with the money why would a landlord pick me? A single mother has to be a huge risk I’m sure.”

“Not in the slightest for you have more to lose,” Sesshoumaru wanted to give her advice but continued to not like the conversation for the topic was about her leaving him.

His source of warmth in his lonely life he hadn’t known he needed until she was forced upon him, that was not something he’d want to give up so easily.

However, her moving on with her life had its benefits. Whatever InuYasha believed he owed him would be paid and he could finally cut his brother out of his life as he’d intended to do a long time ago.

Sesshoumaru then began to think about what Kagome’s life would be like if she lived on her own in an apartment with her future child. It’d be a struggle with her small pay but she would overcome it and do her best. The only thing that worried him was her blind spot for InuYasha and constant desire to force him into the picture. Sesshoumaru did not want her to rebuild her life only for that worthless brother of his to use her apartment as a place to crash while contributing nothing and continuing to play with her heart.

The girl was in her prime of her youth she shouldn’t have to be co-signing herself to such a fate no matter what mistakes she’d made. He just hated waste like that.

“There is another solution,” Sesshoumaru prepared to serve dinner for the two of them, “and I want to make it clear this is not going to be charity. You kept saying in the beginning you didn’t want charity from a stranger and that you’d pay me back one day. I will not charge you for living in that basement, but seeing as how you are now my roommate it’s time to give you a practice in adulthood. I’ll be your landlord and you can pay for the room. Consider the last couple of days a trial period. Would you mind living with me Kagome? For the long term or short term, whatever it is you prefer. I will not be asking for much.”

Every time life and InuYasha got Kagome down Sesshoumaru tried to bring her back up with a bit of generosity. He probably thought his offer was a great service, and it was, but she was almost getting sick of how kind he was to her. There had to be an ulterior motive somewhere or he was just naive, because she really didn’t believe she deserved any of it. What she deserved for living the life she walked right into was freezing half to death in a car with InuYasha eating cold chicken nuggets knowing her baby would be taken from her. That was far from eating at a real table with Sesshoumaru every night.

“Short term,” Kagome was quick to answer looking to the floor as she took her seat at the table, “I’m sure you want me out of your hair soon. Maybe until the baby is born as long as the rent I’m paying you isn’t as expensive as other places. Babies cry and make messes. You wouldn’t want that ruining your home.”

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment hoping Kagome would have jumped at the opportunity to pay him rent with no paperwork or security deposits, but it seemed that the girl wanted to move on. Move on to the shallow existence he feared her experiencing.

“I would not mind,” was all he had to say before they began to eat quietly.

He’d let her have her childish goals for now planning on coaxing her into living with him as time elapsed. He already knew that her decision would be made when she saw the kind of person her boyfriend really was and that the only way to keep him away from her and her child would be for her to live with him.

Sesshoumaru knew he could easily tell her the truth at any time, however that was a giant risk to take. If Kagome and InuYasha broke up entirely he had a feeling the girl would leave believing he didn’t want her around if she weren’t attached to his brother in some way, and if the truth didn’t end things she’d leave thinking he was out to destroy her relationship. That would be muddled drama Sesshoumaru didn’t want to get involved in.

“Forty a week,” Sesshoumaru told her, “You’ve shown me your earnings and I have determined that is what you can afford while saving up for the child. I will increase or decrease the rent depending on what you can give. This is not charity Kagome.”

It sure felt like it. Sure Kagome barely made a hundred a week when she started, but forty dollars for a room was too little. Sesshoumaru was taking pity on her again and she couldn’t take it.

“Sixty is what I’ll pay you,” she fired back, “and that’s too low. It’s a nice room.”

“Sixty it is then,” he shook his head knowing there’d be no arguing with her, “though you should have used the money you’d save from my offer to buy yourself some new clothes. It’d make you more noticeable at work and give you something to wear for when we go out. Next time it’s my turn to cook I’ll keep the stove off. I’ll be taking you out to eat Kagome.”


	9. Truths and Torture

Kagome was ready to be discharged after a lengthy lecture from her doctor of how one needed to dress and how long they could be out in a wind chill before an even harsher and much deserved tirade about careful she needed to be now that was expecting.

Kagome had been getting her check ups and prenatal vitamins from a free women’s clinic ever since she’d been homeless but she was pretty much pressured to accept an appointment with one of the hospital doctors for an ultrasound.

Clutched in Kagome’s hand was a warm hot chocolate in a foam cup given to her by Sesshoumaru, of course. It was another gift from him she believed she didn’t deserve but despite all of that, she gratefully drank it not wanting to feel that cold ever again.

At first when Sesshoumaru made his declaration that he was taking care of her because he enjoyed it there had been a creeper alert flag that went off in her mind. He’d been so cold to her when they just met, so why was he all of a sudden wanting to treat her so well? The sharing meals she could handle as that was beneficial for both of them, but everything else was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable as she kept suspecting an ulterior motive.

She thought about InuYasha alone out there somewhere in the freezing weather and how his brother was lending him no support whatsoever. Was Sesshoumaru treating her so well because he hated his brother so much he wanted to keep them separated and eventually pit them against one another?

Kagome quickly wiped that thought from her mind and tried to stop thinking negatively about Sesshoumaru, because at the end of the day he was the one that saved her from the snow. He’d found her cause he was concerned she didn’t know she had a day off work.

If it hadn’t been for him her condition could have been a lot worse and she could have lost the baby due to the lack of care for herself. She needed to be grateful. Obviously she needed someone watching after her. It was hard to think clearly after his declaration, but now that she thought on it having someone care about her to that extent was a new and exciting feeling.

Even as Kagome bumbled her way through the hospital discharge process Sesshoumaru was outside in his car waiting for her making sure it was heated up for her arrival. That was more than InuYasha had ever done for her since her forced relationship with him began.

Last thing she needed to handle before being home free was taking care of the payment information where she’d surely be left with a lofty bill not having any health insurance to her name.

On the way to the payment office was when she passed HIM. The man with dark eyes and stringy black hair. Her father, her own flesh and blood that kicked her out of the home she’d known her whole life once she revealed she was pregnant.

“There you are,” his voice was deep and cold as it normally was as he stared her down, “I see you’re still alive.”

“Disappointed?” Kagome muttered back looking to the floor not even wanting to look at him.

“Don’t start with me Kagome,” he shook his head, “I’m your emergency contact after all. Did you think I wouldn’t find out about this? You falling ill and dying isn’t what this lesson is about.”

A lesson was what her father had called it when he ordered her to get out of the house giving her only five minutes to gather a few belongings. If she wanted to behave like a full grown adult than she’d live like one. No, that wasn’t how it was phrased it was worse than that. He made sure to call her some vile names such as slut and whore in the process.

“You sent me to the streets during the winter,” she shook her head, “this shouldn’t surprise you. I’m okay though. I didn’t need any of your help or you to visit me. You made it clear you don’t want me around anymore.”

“What a revisionist’s history you are sharing,” he crossed his arms, “I said your child would be another mouth to feed and as long as you were with that InuYasha there’d be no place for you in my home. I see he isn’t with you. Finally dump that trash?”

InuYasha wasn’t Kagome’s favorite person at the moment due to his constant disappearing and inability to offer any financial support but she couldn’t stand for him to be called trash.

“No he’s trying his best,” she made her usual excuse, “and I never asked you to take care of your grandchild. I got a job I’m doing pretty well all things considered. I just don’t have a car so got chilly on the way to work in the snow storm.”

“Doing his best? Doubtful. Perhaps you should have talked to me about this issue without him present. Perhaps then I could have saved you all of this trouble.”

Her father had pretty much bullied her out of his life with the horrible things he called her but what really sparked her exile from the home was InuYasha. Her father hated him at first sight as though he’d come across him before. He told her there’d be no way they could ever make a life work together and the best course of action was an abortion to rid the world of another who’d be like InuYasha.

For that InuYasha punched him in the face before the two of them were warned to get out before the police were called.

“Forget about him!” Kagome yelled not caring she was in the middle of the hospital lobby, “what about me? Your own daughter? Do you really hate me that much? I learned my lesson okay? It’s hard out here on my own and not as easy as I thought. I have a place now but I was living in a car dad. I still would be in this weather if it weren’t for the kindness of another. I could have died, and you’d be fine with that all for this lesson?”

“Calm yourself Kagome. The lesson isn’t about hardship it’s about what happens when someone like you attaches themselves to a loser. As long as you can support that child and find a way to get on your feet before it becomes too much of an issue you can come home. All you have to do is dump HIM and cut him out of your life completely. He is a cancer that will spread to my once happy and pure girl.”

“InuYasha is the father of my child. That is never going to change, I want him to be in my child’s life. I want to help him get ready to be the best dad he can be. He’ll be better than you, acting like your grandchild will be nothing but a nuisance. I’m not saying it will be sunflowers and rainbows but it’s still your grandchild dad. I’m going to have this baby and just wish I could have support.”

Naraku was already enraged with her when she tried to say she’d help InuYasha, so much so he didn’t even pay attention to what she had to say in regards to her baby.

“InuYasha Masaharu is a dope fiend Kagome,” he spelled out for her plainly, “if he could sell that baby out your womb for a high he would. Have you not figured that out yet? He is trash. Scum. Beneath you, but you were such a stupid whore you didn’t even care did you? Only reason he didn’t abandon you in the first place was because he used responsibility as an excuse for a meal ticket. Probably thought I’d congratulate you both on the pregnancy and give him a place to stay to shoot up or snort or whatever it is he does.”

Kagome refused to believe it. InuYasha had admitted to her that he had problems with drugs and drinking in the past but it spun out of control so bad he couldn’t bare to go back to that life. The rational part of her brain was being muted by anger.

“He wouldn’t go near the stuff,” she repeated what her mind told her, “he said that’s what got him in this position in the first place. All the things he told me about how bad it was I believe him.”

“I’m the one that failed,” he decided to admit, “letting you grow up so naive and sheltered. You’ve been being played girl. Addicts like him are the most manipulative of society’s trash. Their deviant lifestyle offers a lot of practice at lying and telling everyone what they want to hear. Now that you know the truth will you cut him out and return to your family, or will you suffer the same fate as him? You might hate me now but I’m the one that came to check up on you. Where is he?”

“He didn’t know this happened,” she confessed while still keeping the anger in her voice, “if he did he would have been here.”

“And he is still playing you. Kagome, this is the lesson I want you to learn. It’s sink or swim time. Either get rid of what weighs you down or drown in a suffering of your own making. It’s your decision. I’m wiping my hands clean of this. I don’t deal with addicts or their pathetic whores.”

Kagome had no response after being labeled a whore once more. Naraku decided to be the first to end the heated argument as he walked away from her with a disapproving shake of his head.

“I haven’t completely wiped my hands clean of you,” he made sure to mention upon his exit, “I still have you under my insurance. It should last until the baby is born. Consider this my final gift to you as you begin your insufferable life as a deluded shell of who you once were.”

It turned out he’d been telling the truth. When Kagome went to take care of her billing information she discovered all she’d have to pay was a small co-pay. It still would put a dent in her progress but wouldn’t break her as the hospital staff did their best to work with her to find a suitable payment plan. That was about the only silver lining in her day.

No that wasn’t true. There was still the empty cup of coca she held onto, her small gift from Sesshoumaru. Proof that someone out there still cared about her and wanted her to be well.

“I’m sorry,” Kagome apologized finding Sesshoumaru’s car which was indeed blasting a nice wave of heat her way once she entered, “it took longer than I thought. There were interruptions.”

However, Kagome’s messed up home life was her business and wasn’t anything she was comfortable with sharing, so she kept it to herself that she ran into her father.

This had been the first time Kagome had ever been in Sesshoumaru’s car. Once she was greeted with silence she took notice of her back being warmed by the heated leather seats and just how modern and luxurious every feature of the car was. Everytime Sesshoumaru’s wealth was demonstrated in front of her that feeling of unworthiness would wash over her once more. She just didn’t deserve to have someone like him looking out for her.

“It gave me time to think,” Sesshoumaru finally spoke up backing out of the parking lot, “time to think about how I was partly to blame for this due to ignorance on my part. However, most of the blame still falls on you Kagome. All you had to do was request help and we would have found a way. Have I not made it clear to you that you’re no longer the stranger living in my basement out of charity? You live with me now as both a roommate and the one in my charge. This is inexcusable.”

All Kagome could do was apologize. It was her fault for walking to work in a snowstorm with no regards for the consequences, but how could he blame her for not asking for help? It wasn’t her place to impose on him in such a manner.

“Sorry isn’t good enough,” he gave her a glance his eyes looking as cold as they were when they first met, “why do you act this way? You really think you’re unworthy of my assistance don’t you? By behaving that way you’ve caused me more problems than you would have if you just asked. You’re right I’m not a life coach, I’m not someone who pretends to understand what is going on in your head, but I am someone who knows how to punish such unruly behavior. You dislike all the attention and help I’ve bestowed on you? Does it torture you? If so you’re not going to enjoy what we’re going to do today. Today I’m going to provide you with everything you need whether you want it or not. Today I’m going to spoil you so rotten you can’t handle it. You won’t like it I’m sure and you’ll consider it a debt that will fill you with guilt. The only way to never experience such a thing again is to learn to ask for help.”

Sesshoumaru was deploying his own sink or swim lesson upon her it seemed.


	10. Sugar Daddy

Sesshoumaru decided that tipping one’s toe into the pool of luxury just wouldn’t suffice and she needed to be drowned right away. To do that he made a stop at his cell phone provider to get Kagome a top of the line smartphone that’d be paid for by him on his plan. He’d been contemplating for some time helping her get a cheap prepaid burner so they could stay in contact and she could call work, but this was much more amusing watching her squirm and protest at the mere thought.

“You do know how to use it correct?” He would only ask in response not caring for her refusal and declaration that it was too much money.

“I know how to use a phone!” Kagome was offended that he assumed she was that sheltered from reality.

Kagome’s model wasn’t as new as the one he’d forced on her but she did have one when she lived at home with her family. Of course, her father didn’t let her take it with her when she left in a hurry not wanting to pay the phone bill of a tramp.

“Good,” he’d already had the phone paid for as he ushered her on to their next destination, “the millennials I work with use them to solve all their problems and look up the most obvious of things. You don’t have a laptop or anyway to get on the internet so you can use that if this whole teenage motherhood thing scares you.”

Kagome had already contemplated making trips to the library or actually reading all the pamphlets they had available at the free clinic for she knew she wanted her baby and to raise it but her want didn’t mean she knew how exactly. She’d often be unable to sleep at night fearing a future where her baby would be unable to always tell her if it was hungry or too hot or too cold and how she would mess up.

“I don’t need a phone like this though Sesshoumaru,” she continued to shake her head nervously not liking his torture technique, “I’ll pay my share of the bill. I swear but the phone itself is too much.”

“I won’t take a dollar from you,” he said calmly starting up the car, “it is a gift and you’ll learn to accept it because we are not done this afternoon. However, InuYasha is not to touch that. That is yours and only yours. If you let him loiter in my basement using it to contact whatever trash he associates with on Facebook I’ll gift you something even more expensive.”

“What is it you even do?” Kagome felt the need to ask him, “are you a lawyer? Some kind of psychologist that knows how to drive people insane?”

“Something a lot more boring. The banker that you don’t see when you come asking for a loan. The one behind the scenes that does background checks and analyzes the risks and rewards with each investment. Any loan requested of the bank goes through me and I decide whether the manager should grant it or not.”

“So you make a living either helping people with their dreams or crushing them? I guess they would have to pay you good for that.”

“I’d be making more if I were the manager delivering such news. I could, but I’d rather not. I can do my job so efficiently because I don’t deal with people. All I see is numbers in a file to determine whether their worth the investment. The bank manager takes my findings and makes the final call. Sometimes they agree with me and sometimes they don’t handing out loans despite me saying there is a 90% chance they’ll fail in paying it back.”

“If you’re so good at your job why do they do the opposite of what you advised?”

“Because I don’t deal in people as I said. Some people are good at selling themselves with their pitches and pleas. I don’t care about their promises or previous successes unrelated to their task at hand when crunching my numbers. I never understood why my advice was unregarded, but then came you. I determined right away you or your child weren’t worth any investment. You were too young and too attached to my brother to do anything with your life, that was what I thought before you quickly changed my mind. He couldn’t find a job that ‘suited him’ apparently while you took whatever you could get to do the best you could with what you had. You didn’t just live paycheck to paycheck hoping a better solution would fall into your lap you budgeted and made goals for yourself. You Kagome are not hopeless. You just needed help. A different kind of help than what a bank manager could give you, but maybe this heartless number cruncher is what you need.”

When Sesshoumaru brought up InuYasha’s inability to do the same as her and get a job to start saving up for a home and the baby her thoughts drifted to what her father said about him being a drug addict. Kagome was really tempted to ask Sesshoumaru about it thinking that InuYasha’s troubled past was why he was banned from his brother’s home, but if anyone knew InuYasha it’d be his own brother and secretly Kagome didn’t want to face the truth in that moment.

“I would’ve taken any job,” Kagome confessed, “but I like it at the pet shop. I get along fine with animals, maybe not the snakes and crabs, but most of them.”

“Well assistant pet shop manager what are your feelings on dogs?”

“Dogs? Fun but I’m more of a cat person. Why? Thinking about adopting one?”

“Perhaps I was but my roommate thinks she is a cat person.”

“I think I am?”

“She doesn’t know how wrong she is, so I’ll have to wait.”

Next stop was the grocery store. It wasn’t as torturous as gifting her with a cell phone, but Sesshoumaru had no intention of stopping his generosity.

“We’ve been living only one meal at a time,” he said taking full control of the grocery cart, “I will get us everything we need for a couple of weeks. However, we still take turns cooking so you better decide what you want to make. I won’t have you walking in this storm again only to cook subpar stew.”

Kagome thought meal planning throughout the week was smart, but Sesshoumaru paying for everything? That was hard to get over as he continued to pile things in the grocery cart. They’d cook a big meal every night and use the leftovers for breakfast and lunch normally, but this time Sesshoumaru decided they needed more snacks as well as fresh produce.

“You need to start eating better for that baby,” he told her what she already knew stopping in front of the juice, “you’ll start drinking more than my tap water. You better pick the one you prefer or I’ll choose for you.”

“Are you going to force it down my throat as well?” Kagome asked shaking her head just feeling disturbed from the whole experience of having someone buy everything for her, “pick the one you want to drink we’ll share.”

“Sharing is stealing when it comes to a pregnant woman,” Sesshoumaru shook his head giving her one more chance.

Kagome refused to make a decision as that would mean admitting defeat so Sesshoumaru wound up throwing three different juices in the cart that were full of vitamins and minerals for her.

“Do you have a toothbrush?” Sesshoumaru made sure to ask as they made it near the personal hygiene section where he needed to stock up on body wash and deodorant.

“So that’s the scent he uses,” Kagome muttered to herself taking note of the body wash he picked thinking about how Sesshoumaru was one of the most hygienic men she’d ever met with barely any flaws in his appearance, “of course I do!”

“It’s not good enough I bet,” he shook his head lifting his hand to the top shelf and grabbing an expensive electric toothbrush that had security wire wrapped all around it, “this is what I use. It’s worth it.”

“No! No it’s not! That’s like one hundred dollars are you crazy?”

“Do you know much money trips to the dentist will cost you? You’re my investment Kagome and I’m making sure to cut down your costs is all. Now pick out your shampoo and conditioner or I’ll also choose it for you. I know women are picky with that sort of thing.”

Kagome had been using actual soap as shampoo since being homeless so she did get tempted to stop her defiance in that moment due to her want and knowledge that it wasn’t an empty threat and he would throw whatever random product in the cart.

Sesshoumaru claimed he knew what women were picky and sensitive about, but exactly how many women did he have in his life?

“I’m living with you in the short term,” Kagome made sure to remind him that she planned on getting an apartment and leaving before the baby was born, “wouldn’t having a female roommate be awkward if you have a date over or something? Like how can you wow them with your cooking if I’m hanging around salivating for it? Or do you already have someone?”

“Trying to get inside knowledge on my dating life?” Sesshoumaru was delayed in his response as he was thinking of what to say before shaking his head, “I said you are no longer a stranger to me but that does not mean I am an open book to you. As for dating at the house I would not. That is rude to do when one has a roommate is it not? Especially when the roommate has a young child. I wouldn’t want to just bring any stranger over you did not know.”

“It’s your house and- short term Sesshoumaru!”

Kagome not responding to that would mean she changed her mind, which she hadn’t.

Indeed Sesshoumaru had tried to tease her with that slip up and her rush to realization and her heated cheeks was just so amusing to him. He just loved how expressive and thoughtful she always was.

“If you want to live in a small box with higher rent then that is your problem,” he shook his head.

Getting an apartment wasn’t about just being independent and being on her own. InuYasha wasn’t allowed in Sesshoumaru’s home and Kagome wanted her child to be with both parents. If it weren’t for that desire Kagome would have probably separated from InuYasha by now and just moved back in with her family no matter how disgusted she was with her father.

Kagome was left a guilty mess once again as they went to check out and Sesshoumaru paid for everything in the cart not listening to any of her protests. She watched with pained eyes as he pulled out his wallet to retrieve his debit card. Since she focused on it so intensely she noticed two small photos that were seen in his rather minimalist wallet. Two small pictures of two different little girls. One looked a lot like Sesshoumaru with a head of long silver hair and dull amber eyes while the other had the eyes but short black hair instead of his family’s signature trait.

“Are those relatives of yours?” Kagome’s interest was peeked.

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold look as he quickly snapped his wallet closed once he was finished using his card, “Yes.”

Yes was all he said, but it was the kind of sharp yes that let her know not to pry any further for he wasn’t going to be an open book like he said. The attention wasn’t supposed to be on him this day it was about changing Kagome’s attitude around.

“We’re not done,” he made sure to inform her when they’d returned home to put the groceries away, “I’ll give you this one chance to take a proper shower and change your clothes. After that we’re going out again. You’re going to pick out some new clothes and then we’ll find something to eat in the area.”

That real dinner date he’d talked about in the past. Kagome quickly grew nervous and even more than usual since he was still prolonging her torture.

“I just got out of the hospital,” she felt the need to remind him planning on retreating to her room to hide, “shouldn’t I be resting? I have to go to work tomorrow.”

“You were discharged with a full bill of health were you not? You will rest tonight in your warm bed with better and more comfortable clothing and food in your stomach, and this time you won’t contemplate walking anywhere in this weather without asking for help first.”

“Alright I get it! I’ll ask! Sesshoumaru can you just give me a ride tomorrow for my morning shift? You won’t have to do this stuff anymore. You’ve already spent too much.”

“Kagome, take your shower and change your clothes. I need to make my point clear.”

Kagome literally pouted as she pulled out her shampoo and conditioner and made her way to the bathroom. It wasn’t the typical roommate relationship at all as he was using a stern voice like a father would to a girl throwing a tantrum. Sesshoumaru was taking note of the way he was treating her but yet believed it was all for her own good.

Sesshoumaru wasn’t the kind to half do anything. When he thought Kagome was a poor investment of his time she’d only been offered the basement as he kept interaction with her to a minimum, but now that he thought better of her and thought her worthy enough to be in his charge he was going full tyrant with making sure she had everything she needed.

However, taking her clothes shopping was a lot more on the awkward side as he couldn’t just threaten to throw anything in the cart not knowing her style or size.

“Figure it out,” he simply told her pushing a shopping cart her way, “maternity clothes that will last you and something that will show your higher ups at work you have confidence in yourself. You’ll be thanking me later.”

“I can’t do that,” she literally froze up as the cart came her way, “I always thank you but I don’t want to be in your debt like that. Sesshoumaru I-

“There is no debt as I will pay for everything,” he reminded her the rules of her punishment, “you will not return to me until that cart is full.”

Kagome was already looking ten times better with properly washed hair, but she would require more than the whole three outfits he’d seen her in. Did she believe those old clothes of hers were magic and would just adjust to the size of her pregnancy? He told himself that this was her fault and this was her just punishment for putting off clothes shopping for much too long.

“And a proper jacket for this weather as well,” he made sure to remind her before turning his back and leaving her to it.

Behind him he could hear more cries of protest and anguish but to that he simply ignored her and shook his head.

“Ridiculous,” he noted, “I’m giving her the essentials to assist her in this new life and she’s acting like I’m showering her with gold and jewelry.”

Not only was it humiliating to have Sesshoumaru buy her clothes but Kagome felt awkward as well. Sure he’d abandoned her to give her space, but it still felt weird picking out clothes with a male audience member nearby.

It seemed like she had no other option, however, as what could she honestly do in recourse? Move out of his home back on to the streets because he was buying her clothes to keep her warm and comfortable during her pregnancy?

She had opted to treat it like a game show and decided to try and fill her cart with the cheapest options available, but that could only last so long as she started to think for once about what would be best for her. A few maternity jeans that were still a bit too big for her would be a good option but she began to take seriously his mention of what could make her stand out at work. She’d gotten as far as she did being a hard worker and naturally gifted at dealing with animals and customers, but now she needed to show a bit of confidence and that she could take care of herself.

Lastly there was the need for a winter jacket that wouldn’t fail her this time when she opted to walk through the snow. It had been the only time that day she tried anything on trying to find what best fit her. The puffy feather down jackets were just too stiff she was finding so began dabbling with thick wool overcoats that came with their own matching gloves and earmuffs to guarantee her warmth.

“Think this will work?” Kagome dared to ask Sesshoumaru when she caught a glimpse of him while she was wearing a light lavender coat, “or does it have to be puffy to be warm?”

“Well does it feel warm?” Sesshoumaru simply asked not understanding what she was looking for.

“It’s hot in here so I can’t tell,” she confessed feeling foolish for thinking he was some kind of jacket expert.

“Then you’ll wear it outside and if it doesn’t suit you you’ll find another. If you pretend it’s fine when it’s not we’ll have to do this again. Is being spoiled rotten something you want to be subjected to again Kagome?”

“No,” she told him flat out hoping her coat of choice was the one, “but this is getting crazy don’t you think? I can’t repay you. Not for a long time. What kind of investment even is this Sesshoumaru if you don’t get anything in return?”

She was trying to discover his ulterior motive praying that this whole thing wasn’t as creepy as her rational mind began to think it was as she feared being forced to give him some sort of alternative payment.

Her and Sesshoumaru were becoming friends, but there was still a lot of things she didn’t know about him.

‘No one would miss you or go looking for your body,’ she often reminded herself every time Sesshoumaru did something nice for her.

“Payment?” Sesshoumaru asked shaking his head, “the only payment I want from you is to be happy for once and stop acting so shameful. You’re too young to fill your head with such nonsense girl.”

He simply stared her down after that moment purposely trying to make it awkward until he got what he wanted.

A small genuine smile was all he got in return and Kagome only gave it because of how truthful he sounded when he said her happiness was his only desire.

That small smile would be enough to suffice for him as he turned his back again muttering about how the sooner she got her purchases together the sooner she could leave. 

Sesshoumaru already knew the check out process would be painful as it’d be more of Kagome squirming with guilt while a clerk would be demanding he sign up for various reward cards he didn’t want to have as it was a woman’s boutique, so he headed to the restroom to clear his mind. It being a woman’s boutique, of course, he’d expected to be the only one in the men’s restroom but fate had it in for him as he came across someone from his daily life he didn’t want to make small talk with.

Kouga Kamiya, a young and arrogant bank manager that climbed the career ladder at work with no shame. Of course, it wasn’t as though he didn’t deserve his promotions as he was able to play the social game Sesshoumaru refused to take part in, but that didn’t make him tolerable in the workplace.

“Taking the girlfriend out shopping?” Kouga asked with a smug voice, “that little hottie yours? So you got two nice rides now Masaharu? That car and the cutie.”

“She’s just an acquaintance I’m trying to help,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to let any of his co-workers in on his personal affairs, “apparently she doesn’t know what a winter coat is.”

“Rarely do I see a man take a woman here to cover them up more,” Kouga shook his head taking his sweet time washing his hands, “as usual you’re doing everything backwards. You should have her try on one of those bodysuits and give you a show in the dressing room. I have to admit I’m jealous of you Masaharu. You’re a good investor meaning you can sit back in your office and chill without cannibalizing for promotions like the rest of us. The car and the house was already something to envy, but now you have yourself a hot young sugar baby. That girl has to be barely legal and what are you? Almost forty? A true god among men.”

Sesshoumaru hated small talk and especially hated thinking about work on his free time, but he didn’t mind someone being envious of everything he had due to his hard work investing his money rather than putting himself out of his comfort zone to fight for more.

“Sugar baby?” Sesshoumaru had never heard that term before oftentimes tuning out such chatter around the office.

“What world are you even from? You know cute word for gold digger. You buy her anything she wants and she pays you back with giving you what she can give with no cost if you catch my drift.”

It was being implied that Sesshoumaru was soliciting Kagome for sex with his genorsity. That assumption crawled under his skin and began to anger him.

“She is not my type,” he shook his head washing his own hands ready to throw himself towards the exit, “so definitely no ‘sugar baby’ of mine. If you’ll excuse me I have another place to be while you spend the rest of your evening fantasizing about other people’s relationships Kouga.”

“Oh it’s not you in the fantasy,” Kouga gave a laugh, “it’s that little number you brought with you. Speaking of number you could give me hers if she’s unattached. You’d really be missing out though. Something as cute as that bouncing on my cock moaning how grateful she is… now that’d be worth a couple jackets.”

Sesshoumaru was already irritated when he had attempted to leave but that last comment left him enraged. The very thought of Kouga trying to do anything of the sort with Kagome could not be tolerated. The girl had enough of her own struggles and hardships to deal with the last thing she needed was someone like Kouga objectifying her.

Kouga was higher up on the food chain than Sesshoumaru was, but Sesshoumaru being self made to an extent only using his job as a way to pay for all the fun extras felt like he had nothing to lose as he grabbed the collar of Kouga’s shirt and pulled him up to eye level.

“Speak about that girl that way ever again you’ll never make it home.”

He hoped his stone cold delivery got the message across as Sesshoumaru released him and he strutted out of the restroom as though nothing had ever happened. Kagome in the meantime was still stood in front of a mirror admiring the new jacket hoping and praying it was the right one so she could be free from her punishment.

“Kagome,” he carefully grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him, “let’s go. One more place than home. I promise.”

Sesshoumaru’s soft voice had caught her off guard as she turned to look at him with those large brown eyes of hers focusing all of her attention on her hand that was in his grasp.

That was right he’d be taking her home, the place she was renting for barely anything with her quiet yet fun roommate Sesshoumaru who’d been looking out for her in the weirdest of ways.


	11. Cinderella

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had left to discover that not only had night fallen but the weather had improved slightly. The large furious flurries that had buried the town with a nasty wind chill during the storm had disappeared and replaced with a small snow fall on a serene winter night.

Kagome almost had an eerie sensation within her as Sesshoumaru still held her hand upon their journey down the sidewalk. She didn’t know the significance of it as he seemed to be on a mission to hurry her away from something inside the store, but no matter the reason it was quite a scene. Her wearing her brand new warm jacket on a stroll downtown holding the hand of someone who was seemingly upstanding and gentle with her while the other hand held shopping bags. For just a brief moment she imagined herself being with someone like that as she lived her a normal, safe, and comfortable life.

“Is it warm?” Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

He hoped the jacket suited her. As much as he’d enjoyed torturing her by spending money on her he didn’t want to return to the clothing store where that foul mouthed and ill mannered Kouga was.

Kagome gave a nod with a smile no longer thinking on the jacket’s cost or whether she was worthy of such a gift as her mind was clouded with other sorts of thoughts. Sesshoumaru wasn’t budging on the issue of her paying him back, so all she could do was enjoy the moment and the warmth the purple coat provided her.

“I really mean it,” she then made sure to let him know so he didn’t threaten to take her back.

Sesshoumaru gave her a nod believing her. Her smile was all he needed as confirmation.

“Sesshoumaru your car-

She had been so lost in her thoughts she almost hadn’t noticed they strolled on past where he had parked.

“We’re not going far,” he said, “I told you we would eat. It’s nothing special just a diner. You need to rest when we go home so no cooking and no dishes, and I simply don’t want to do either. Your punishment is over. This is simply just my treat for putting up with it and not breaking.”

“A punishment isn’t a punishment if there is a reward at the end,” Kagome felt the need to point out.

“Hn?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, “then perhaps I need to work on my torture technique. Continue questioning me and I’ll subject you to something worse. Perhaps a movie and trip to the jewelry store for a diamond necklace if you keep it up.”

Sesshoumaru had wished he didn’t say that as he thought on Kouga’s words about what a sugar baby was. He should have wasted no thoughts on such a lewd comment but he began to tell himself if he was ever going to do such a thing with a woman he’d treat that woman to the true finer things not what he viewed as essentials. Giving a woman essentials in exchange for affection just seemed downright scummy from his point of view. 

He then grimaced at his own thoughts of even thinking about such things. He didn’t want his mind to ever travel to such places when in the company of Kagome, someone much purer than those kinds of thoughts.

The moment Sesshoumaru brought up treating her to a movie as a joke Kagome’s thoughts began to travel to that of her actual partner. The word partner seeming like the most palatable label for InuYasha. They’d called each other boyfriend and girlfriend but those terms only came into play after he agreed to take care of her for the sake of their child.

Kagome recalled how InuYasha offered to take her to the movies and she flat out declined it worrying about all the money they needed to save up for a new life. She started to feel bad about the way she treated him and only talked about saving and budgeting wondering if that was why he’d tried his best to rid her of stress last time they were together.

InuYasha had abandoned her twice after promising never to do so and the most affection he’d shown her since she moved in with Sesshoumaru was his attempt at molesting her just because he was in the mood, but in the end all she could do was blame herself for it besides knowing better. The rational part of her mind and her hope for her future with InuYasha kept going at war with one another all the while she thought on her father’s words of advice on the subject. 

“Idiot,” she whispered looking up at the falling snow, “he could have at least visited me just to get out of the storm for a little bit. I hope he is alright.”

“What was that?” Sesshoumaru had barely heard her as her voice was so soft.

“Nothing,” Kagome shook her head, “just still planning on paying you back somehow. I don’t know how much money you spent on me today but I’m not going to let it slide. Nothing in life should be free. If I can’t pay you back with money maybe I can do something? I’ll give your house a complete scrub down my next day off.”

“You keep saying nothing in life is free as though it is some profound statement,” Sesshoumaru seemed disinterested in her offer, “something that makes you sound wise beyond your years. There is no paying me back as there is no debt. You got it all for free so that statement is incorrect. Just enjoy it and stop letting it consume you. As I said the punishment is over. As for your offer you can forget it. Just clean up the messes you make and be respectful. You’re my roommate not my maid.”

Despite talking down to her and declaring she wasn’t the wise adult she sometimes thought she could be Sesshoumaru opened the door for her when they arrived at the small diner. She didn’t seem to use to such a gesture as she gave him an awkward look before walking past him.

It was the kind of place where they could sit anywhere and a kind waitress immediately greeted them and asked what they wanted. Kagome wasn’t even able to make a decision as Sesshoumaru quietly stated they’d have a coffee and a hot chocolate.

“Hot chocolate?” Kagome appreciated it at the hospital but thought it was a bit weird in this instance, “I like coffee to ya know? I’m not a kid.”

“You’re all warmed up again and I want to keep you that way,” he defended his actions, “but I doubt you want the caffeine if you’re to go home and rest.”

That was true. Kagome had a rough day being tortured with free gifts, as strange as that concept was, and was looking forward to a nice sleep under the warm soft comfy blankets in Sesshoumaru’s guest room.

“You’re right,” she admitted with a sigh, “still seems rude to order for someone like that though.”

Sesshoumaru looked at a menu and glared over the top of it, “I’m paying for this out of the small kindness in my heart rather than my desire to torture you. I have a right to order your drink. Pick whatever you want for dinner, however, if it so pleases you.”

There was an array of options to try, but both Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed to be on the same page as they both looked to the soup menu at the same time. Soups and stews seemed to be their thing, though who could blame them with how harsh the winter had been.

“Did I thank you yet?” Kagome asked.

She’d been aware she’d thanked him many times throughout the day, which is how she found out it got under his skin to a degree. He seemed to have a look of annoyance every time he was thanked as though her gratefulness wasn’t the return on his investment he was looking for.

“Too many times,” he grimaced.

“Well thank you again.”

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed for several reasons. Not only was it because her constant thanks but there were also those lewd comments Kouga made playing in his mind on loop.

Kagome being grateful for all her presents as she bounced on his cock, was the image Kouga had put into his head. Except in Sesshoumaru’s mind it wasn’t Kouga she was pleasing. Sesshoumaru didn’t like it. He didn’t want to think about Kagome in that way.

However, getting closer to her was never anything he dismissed outright. He honestly believed Kagome wasn’t at all his type in the beginning, but after getting exposed to that warm aura of hers and her overall ‘cuteness’ as it were he was growing very fond of having her around for the long term. 

Of course, that would all just have to remain his little fantasy as there was the barrier of her being InuYasha’s ‘girlfriend’. It’d be quite inappropriate to take advantage of the girl that was entrusted to him, but at the same time Sesshoumaru knew that relationship had no chance of lasting. InuYasha’s track record was enough proof as well as the fact that he’d always go missing for days on end.

“What’s wrong?” Kagome noticed the usual aloof Sesshoumaru seemingly going through an array of emotions.

“Nothing,” he snapped the menu closed as the two of them made their soup orders.

Once the waitress was gone Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes back on to her, “In times like this a girl like you should have that new cell phone of yours pulled out and be scrolling through who knows what to make time go faster.”

“Not in the mood to mess with that,” she shook her head, “it’s for talking to you and calling work only.”

“I never set such rules.”

“Well I’m setting them. Besides playing on a phone at dinner is rude. My father never allowed it. Dinner with company is a time for conversation.”

“You never talk about your family Kagome. From what you describe it seems pretty structured, so why were you banished so easily?”

Kagome began to clam up once her family life was mentioned, “It’s complicated.”

“Try me.”

“Hey that’s not fair,” she began to get all huffy, “you get to be a closed book but not me? You said we’re not strangers anymore but I hardly know anything about you.”

“Very well then if that’s the way you wish to have a discussion then make a game of it. You answer whatever question I ask of you and I’ll do the same.”

It was truth or dare without the dares. Sesshoumaru seemed pretty firm earlier in his desire to keep his private life private, and Kagome couldn’t really judge him for that as she did the same. She was a bit nervous about the game, but at the same time it could relieve some stress and help the two learn about each other.

“Cinderella,” Kagome found an answer to what he was wondering.

“The fairy tale?”

“Without the happy ending. That was pretty much my life. Ever since I was little and my mom left my dad abandoning me I’ve just been cooking and cleaning while my half brothers and sisters did whatever they want without ever being asked to do anything. Father was very controlling of me, almost like he was punishing me for what my mom did. My little ‘accident’ with InuYasha was a mistake I made on my own without him knowing what I was up to. I think he knew it meant his control of me was over and it was proof that I'm an adult now, so he just wrote me off. Even if I came back it wouldn’t be the same now that I’m pregnant and I don’t think he can stand that, and he hates InuYasha.”

“Can anyone blame him?” Sesshoumaru had to ask taking that information in.

“Hey InuYasha is-

“Trying. I know. You’ve used that excuse for him countless times.”

“I mean,” Kagome sighed heavily, “I get it okay. He isn’t trying as hard as he should if he really wanted to take responsibility, but at least he was there for me after I got kicked out. This is his baby so I still need him. I want us to be a family.”

Sesshoumaru still shook his head disapproving of Kagome’s little hope and dream that she could provide a normal life for her baby with both biological parents living in harmony.

“You don’t think it will happen, do you? Okay, wait that’s another question about me. It’s my turn to ask about you. The girls in your wallet. Are they cousins or do you and InuYasha have other siblings that had kids?”

Sesshoumaru knew that question was coming as soon as the game started. He was apprehensive at first, but thought it was a good way to get Kagome to open up and explore more of her issues.

He opened up his wallet and revealed the picture of the young girl with black hair.

“Her name is Rin,” he put the picture on the table, “my daughter. When you talk about your pregnancy you keep saying accident and mistake. It might not have been planned, but do you use these words to punish yourself Kagome? To wear a cloak of your dishonor? Don’t. You believe you’re the only one that’s made a mistake like that? That’s how the world works. You have couples out there struggling to have a child while others like you and I have one little slip up that creates life. I wasn’t even that fond of Rin’s mother. I regret trying to create a relationship out of the incident for me and that woman just weren’t compatible, but I don’t regret her. I know you won’t ever make that mistake either. Not with how hard you’re fighting.”

“Rin?” Kagome picked up the picture admired it, “she’s beautiful. She has your eyes. Do you ever see her? Will she come visit?”

Sesshoumaru quickly plucked the picture from Kagome’s fingers to return it to his wallet, “She’s gone now. I don’t see her anymore, but what little time I got to spend with her enriched my life. You thought I was cold when we first met? You wouldn’t have liked me before Rin came into my life. The point being Kagome I could have been bitter that the relationship between me and her mother didn’t work, or treat my daughter differently because of the feelings I had for that woman but I did not. InuYasha will come and go as he’s been doing, but your child is your child forever. Don’t forget that.”

Kagome wouldn’t. She caught on to the fact that Sesshoumaru was turning the question about him into some sort of lesson she didn’t need taught. She wasn’t giving up the hope that her and InuYasha could somehow overcome whatever hardship he was going through and create a family together, but even if her dream was dashed she would always have her little one.

She wanted to ask what he meant by ‘gone’ but was given a look saying that she wasn’t going to get that answer off just one question, and it might be insensitive to look any further into it with how uncomfortable he was seeming.

“Were you married to Rin’s mother?” Kagome tried to stay on topic but not too close for comfort.

Maybe if they were divorced or split up the mother had custody of Rin. That was the best outcome Kagome could hope for with the way he delivered the news.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “Considered it but it was clear early on it would not work out. It is your turn Kagome.”

He decided to take the topic completely away from the subject of children and dive into finding out information for his own wandering mind when it came to his roommate.

“How many men have you dated?” Sesshoumaru decided to ask not knowing how personal the question might have seemed coming from him.

“I-“ she began to blush right away, “none. I mean InuYasha, but you know that situation. We’re together kind of sort of so I call him my boyfriend. There was no one before him.”

Sesshoumaru had a hard time believing that. A girl as attractive as her going unattached this whole time.

“Is that truthful?” He pried, “no one else before my brother?”

“I told you the situation with my father. Dating before I was an adult was something I knew I wasn’t getting away with. So yeah… InuYasha was my first.”

Her awkward thoughts about her mistake lingered on until they were served their food. Kagome getting chicken noodle soup while Sesshoumaru went with some sort clam chowder.

Sesshoumaru realized that their little game had gotten too awkward. InuYasha was Kagome’s first in several ways and she carried the evidence of that. He hated how the girl seemed to live in shame of what she’d done every day when she probably wasn’t the one to blame, but it made it even worse knowing InuYasha of all people was the one to steal her purity.

His thoughts of her purity, her age, those strange thoughts Kouga just had to put into his head. It was getting to be a bit too much.

“How old are you?” Kagome decided to ask wanting the silence to go away.

“Thirty-six,” Sesshoumaru gave his true age with shame in his voice.

Almost forty like Kouga had said. He was almost to his mid-life while the girl in front of him was barely an adult. Barely because despite trying to make it all work and figure it out her sheltered and controlled upbringing had her quite confused and awkward.

Sesshoumaru was now the one ashamed of himself for having such thoughts.

Kagome’s purity and warmth had been what attracted him to her and he’d lose that if he began entertaining thoughts about her being a ‘sugar baby’ or perhaps something even more intimate than that. He needed to shut such thoughts down.

However, that was easier said than done as he kept staring her down like she were a piece of meat. Her small evidence of pregnancy somehow enhancing her curves and making her even more enticing.

“We’ll finish and retire for the evening,” he put an edge to his voice letting her know he was tired of the game and entertaining her.

It wasn’t true but for his own sake and for hers it needed to stop. He had to remind himself that this little relationship with her was only for the short term and would only end in trouble if he continued to dare get greedy for more.

“But…” it was clear she was disappointed as she started to wonder if she’d done something wrong, “the other girl you had a picture of. Who is she?”

“No one of importance,” he remained cold trying to enjoy his meal in silence, “just the child of a relative. I was sent the picture and figured I’d hold to it. Nothing more than that.”

Sesshoumaru would answer no more questions after that, though he hated the way she seemed disappointed with herself. They finished the food with the fantasy of them being a pretend happy couple shattered.

Any little fantasy or picture of serenity would further get ruined the second the two left the diner together. Someone had noticed their little date through the window and was clearly upset about it.

“Bet you two were all nice and warm in there having fun,” came a gruff voice.

Kagome quickly turned around and stared into the eyes of InuYasha. This time instead of being happy to see him she quickly felt guilty and terrified at the same time.


	12. Street Light

While InuYasha stood across from the two of them with obvious anger and hurt on his face Sesshoumaru was quick to turn his back on his own brother acting like his presence was nothing more than a nuisance.

“So this is what the two of you have been up to?” InuYasha’s voice became louder, “having a nice date? You really that lonely and pathetic Sesshoumaru? You just needed to steal her from me didn’t you?”

During the whole confrontation Kagome just stood there holding a couple shopping bags while in shock, not knowing what to say. InuYasha didn’t look healthy per say, but he didn’t look like the freezing weather had gotten to him despite being homeless. The thing that jumped out at her was obvious yet fading bruise around his right eye as though someone had punched him.

“I have not stolen anything from you,” Sesshoumaru replied walking past him as though he were nothing, “you told me to watch after the girl and that is what I am doing. Warm clothes on her back and a decent meal is what I provided. If you tire of it she can return to you and to that car of yours if you believe you can do better.”

InuYasha grumbled as he had no comeback to that this time glaring at Kagome waiting for her to defend him like she always did. She couldn’t give him a defense however, not after he’d disappeared a second time despite promising to never abandon her.

“I-

She was at a loss for words. Despite her anger with him she still felt guilty that she’d enjoyed a meal with Sesshoumaru while he was out in the streets as she grew worried over his appearance.

“You’re acting like a deer caught in headlights Kagome,” InuYasha crossed his arms and approached slowly with a tone full of arrogance, “I told you to keep in the basement and keep to yourself. What is he having you do for all this nice stuff? None of this is like my brother at all. Tell me Kagome! What is he doing to you?”

Kagome was unable to explain that Sesshoumaru was giving her gifts as a way to torture her while at the same time taking care of her because he enjoyed it. She still couldn’t say anything allowing his mind to run wild with the obvious implications that Sesshoumaru wanted more from her.

Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to have any of that. InuYasha showing some of his true colors to Kagome was better done sooner than later, but he didn’t want the girl feeling ashamed for no reason.

“I told you Kagome could stay in my basement and that you could see her there if you got a job and proved you were responsible,” Sesshoumaru turned to him and spoke coldly, “that was a while ago and I gave you a deadline of a week. Well InuYasha, am I mistaken in believing you haven’t held your end of the bargain?”

Kagome thought about their dinner and how Sesshoumaru turned quite cold towards the end. She recalled the original deal about how InuYasha needed to get a job and the two of them feared Sesshoumaru had changed his mind and Kagome would find herself homeless that very night because of InuYasha’s actions.

InuYasha just glared at his brother having nothing to say for it was obvious he still didn’t have a job.

“That is why she no longer lives in my basement,” Sesshoumaru shook his head, “she lives in my home with me and pays rent. A productive member of society you would call her. I can put a roof over her head, but not yours. I will not have someone like you near my property again or approaching me in public in such a manner. If the girl wishes to speak to you she can seek you out in her own time. You always kept her waiting for you, but seeing as how you have more free time I don’t see why it can’t be you waiting out in the cold hoping she’ll return to you. You look like such a pathetic stray.”

The street light above them flickered, its humming sound being the only thing that could be heard before Kagome managed to find her voice.

“Stop it!” Kagome urged the two of them, “Sesshoumaru is right you haven’t shown even one ounce of responsibility to me since this whole thing started InuYasha, so you don’t have the right to get all mad at me and accusing me of things. I never asked for any of this, I begged you not to leave me with a stranger remember? You told me you weren’t abandoning me but you did. I’m just lucky that Sesshoumaru has been helping me, all sorts of things could have gone wrong.”

However, giving InuYasha a justifiable scolding wasn’t all she was capable of. No matter how dire things got there was still a hope that flickered inside of her that her and InuYasha could be more, and that hope caused her to still find a defense for him.

“And Sesshoumaru leave him alone!”

She turned her fiery eyes towards him much like she did when the two of them first met.

“Maybe he isn’t trying hard enough, I get that, but what do you expect him to do? He is living in a car during a snowstorm he can’t go around and line up job interviews. Not while living like this.”

InuYasha had been silent and appeared hurt by what Kagome had said about him earlier, but once she gave him a defense his attitude was quick to return.

“At least she gets it,” he barked, “and none of this has anything to do with me Sesshoumaru. I want to know why you’re being nice to her. What are you expecting to get in return? I want to make it perfectly clear my request wasn’t to pimp her out to you if that’s what you thought. She’s the mother of MY child, not your plaything.”

Sesshoumaru finally looked towards Kagome and gave her a complete look of annoyance telling her he didn’t wish to be brought into any of this and she was quite naive for playing into the sibling’s squabble. The girl truly was bringing him more trouble than she was worth for all the implications about his generosity only being a means of seducing her was becoming problematic for him. He was already feeling quite conflicted by his own feelings and desire on that matter and wanted it all completely locked away.

Then again Sesshoumaru had the right to be upset with Kouga for implying such a thing for Kouga was a work colleague, but when it came to InuYasha that was entirely different. Sesshoumaru believed InuYasha had no right to an opinion whatsoever, and definitely didn’t have the right to have a creature like Kagome defending him.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, and instead of addressing the two he took Kagome roughly by the wrist. The girl let out a gasp of surprise as InuYasha was provoked into an aggravated stance. All Sesshoumaru was doing, however, was holding the girl’s arm up and allowing the sleeve of her jacket to slide down revealing her wrist and the hospital band that was still on it. He’d noticed throughout the day that she forgot to remove it despite bathing and changing clothes.

InuYasha’s eyes widened upon seeing it, “Kagome what the- Are you okay? What about the baby? Is-

“I’m fine and so is the baby,” Kagome said in embarrassment quickly taking her arm back from Sesshoumaru, “it’s no big deal. I just got too cold when walking to work. It’s fine now. You’re at least okay aren’t you? Keeping warm?”

Sesshoumaru released her and shook her his head in disbelief that she was still worried about InuYasha’s wellbeing after everything. Her heart full of empathy and her head too full of hope, and Sesshoumaru was left wondering if the girl was just too far gone to be brought back to reality.

“Stupid!” InuYasha screamed at her taking her hand into his own the second Sesshoumaru released her, “stop worrying about everyone else and worry about yourself okay? It’s good that you’re working but a paycheck ain’t worth freezing to death especially if all of this is for that little one. You need to stay healthy.”

So InuYasha was worried about her then? Kagome was quick to be sucked into his concern almost believing he’d been abandoning her because he grew to dislike her due to how different they really were in both values and what they saw as important. Him showing that he was worried over her and the baby showed her that maybe he was taking the dream of them being a family seriously.

“You have no right to accuse me of anything or to show concern,” Sesshoumaru’s voice was cold noticing how Kagome’s temperament had changed, “it’s not only your lack of employment that concerns me and raises red flags InuYasha. That is not the only way you show responsibility. You continue to whine and complain using the fact that she’s pregnant with your child as an excuse to stand on a soap box. Indeed she is the mother of your child, a young girl lacking support whom you’ve done nothing for. You put her in my charge, and since you’re incapable of even watching out for her I’ve been forced to pick up the slack. You have no right to be upset.”

Kagome now wished she’d never said anything because now she felt like a small child and Sesshoumaru was the responsible babysitter taking issue with InuYasha’s parenting of her.

“Please just stop,” she muttered weakly, “and InuYasha I’m sorry. I have to live with Sesshoumaru for a bit longer if he’ll have me while I save up for a real place. It’s only for the short term. I’m not abandoning you. It’s his house so I have to follow his rules.”

Kagome would follow the rules, but it hurt to tell her boyfriend they couldn’t see each other where she was living. There was something dehumanizing about it and had her questioning what kind of person Sesshoumaru really was. She could understand him being defensive when someone like InuYasha was around his house and valuables considering his status, but how could someone be so cruel to their own flesh and blood like that? Caring for a stranger and bragging about it to the homeless down on his luck sibling seemed to be another one of Sesshoumaru’s unique torture techniques.

“Then follow your little stupid rules and don’t worry about me anymore,” InuYasha went back to crossing his arms, “just worry about yourself Kagome. I’m not being mean or cold, alright? I’m sorry I almost forgot what this whole thing was about. I just want you to be warm and safe, okay? Can you do that for me? I’m fine. There is a shelter I’ve been sleeping in when it gets too cold for the car. I’ve known about the place but it’s men only so I can’t keep you with me. Nothing has changed alright? Don’t get upset or cry, none of this has anything to do with you. I was just teasing you and trying to get under Sesshoumaru’s skin and it went too far.”

Kagome felt less fearful with InuYasha’s reassurance, which once more angered Sesshoumaru. He knew there would be no healthy relationship between Kagome and InuYasha in the future, so why did his worthless brother have to continue to give her hope?

However, before Sesshoumaru could make another argument InuYasha was quick to hang himself.

“I just wanted to see if you had any money on you Kagome,” InuYasha explained his reasoning for wanting to run into her, “I mean with Sesshoumaru buying you dinner and the two of you sharing in that way I was wondering if you could spare some extra cash. I haven’t eaten a decent meal in a while.”

Kagome was livid. Sesshoumaru didn’t have to do anything to show disgust as her angry gaze was now directed towards the correct target.

“Extra cash!?” Kagome began to go off on him, “no InuYasha I don’t have any extra cash! Everything I have is for a place to live and the baby, and now a small hospital bill. There is no extra when it comes to this stuff I’ve told you that a million times! What happened to your money? You said it was all for the baby and your food! You couldn’t have spent all of that on just food in this amount of time. What is wrong with you?”

The money InuYasha had shown her wasn’t anything insane but it was at least a few hundred dollars, enough for many small meals that a person could survive on for a good amount of time, which was what he said was all he was going to do with it.

Her father’s words began to resonate with her for a moment as she began to fear the worst and she began to wonder if he’d possibly spent it on drugs.

“I should have given it all to you like you said,” InuYasha turned away ashamed wondering why he even bothered asking her for money, “you saw my face didn’t you? Some guy mugged me and left me that that shiner. They took everything. I was too afraid to tell you.”

The moment Sesshoumaru was clued into the fact that InuYasha had come into a bit of money he grew distrustful and was quick to disbelief his brother’s story. Concern showed itself on his face before his voice grew deep.

“Kagome go wait by the car,” he ordered her.

She was still caught up in InuYasha’s story.

“Why didn’t you go to the police?” Kagome asked him, “is that all they did to you. I’m sorry-

“I will not repeat myself,” Sesshoumaru raised his voice turning to look at Kagome coldly, “you will either return to the car or-

He almost thought about threatening her with eviction. Threatening to throw her back to the streets since she so badly wanted to show concern for his brother, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that. She was a vulnerable girl in his charge, but that didn’t mean she was a criminal that needed to be threatened. 

He couldn’t threaten her. Even if he wasn’t serious he felt that doing such a thing to her would extinguish that warmth of hers that made her so appealing.

“Or you’ll what!?” InuYasha stood in front of Kagome, “she’s not your slave you can just order around you know? You know what? I take it all back. Kagome, we’ll figure something else out. You’re not staying with him anymore.”

Going with InuYasha most likely meant she’d be living in a car again, but it wasn’t even about that in that moment. Kagome was just frustrated with the two of them. InuYasha for obvious reasons, and Sesshoumaru for ordering her around like a helpless child. She began to walk to Sesshoumaru’s car, not because she was showing any loyalty to him, but because it gave her an excuse to get away from the situation.

Sesshoumaru didn’t care why Kagome was retreating and didn’t look too deeply into her actions for all he wanted in that moment was a chance to talk plainly in front of his brother without worrying about the consequences it would have on her.

“You’ll stop this,” Sesshoumaru told him.

“Stop what?” InuYasha shook his head, “Kagome and my relationship is none of your business. I know I don’t know what I’m doing, but me and her being together for that baby is what she wants so I’ll work with her to figure it out-

Sesshoumaru interrupted him by taking out of his wallet. For a moment InuYasha began to wonder if his brother was going to give him some money out of pity, or if he was actually going to pay him to stay away from Kagome.

It wasn’t cash that Sesshoumaru gave InuYasha, but instead a picture. The picture of the small little girl with silver hair.

“I want you to carry that,” Sesshoumaru told him walking away, “because apparently you’ve already forgotten about your other child. What you’ll stop doing is leading that girl on. She honestly believes you’ll get your life together and you’ll all have a normal family life. That’s impossible now isn’t it? You couldn’t do it for your first child so there is no way you’ll be able to do it for your second. I’m only interfering because this girl you brought to my home is not Kikyo. Kikyo was smart enough to know you are a liability and a proper father that could be relied upon. That’s why she doesn’t allow you to see your own daughter. Kagome is too scared and naive to come to that realization herself and by playing with her emotions in this way I fear that by the time she realizes the truth it will be too late. Do not concern yourself with how I care for her or come asking her for anything without looking at that picture and remembering the kind of person you are.”

InuYasha had nothing to say as he stared at the photo in his hands with nothing in his eyes other than regret. It was as though he was mourning a life he once had that he’d thrown away and could never have back.

“I’m not interested in what you and Kagome were talking about regarding you having money,” Sesshoumaru continued despite continuing to leave the scene, “but knowing you I’m sure you’ve caused trouble for somebody dangerous somewhere and I don’t want- you shouldn’t want the mother of your child anywhere near such things. Stay away from her.”

Sesshoumaru found Kagome leaning against his car obviously still upset about the whole exchange. He paid her demeanor no mind as he unlocked the car hoping she’d take it as a sign to get in it and get warm. Kagome lingered outside the car for a few seconds before knowing she really had no other choice as she joined him.

The car ride was mostly spent in silence as she was left alone with her thoughts. Her issues with Sesshoumaru she’d have to save for a later date hoping that he didn’t plan on making a habit of threatening her. If he did, she needed to get away from the situation no matter how badly it’d hurt her financially.

She started to think on InuYasha and his behavior. She wanted to believe him and that he lost his money due to being assaulted. It was quite believable to her with the bruise and vulnerable state he was in, but being homeless didn’t mean he was a criminal so why didn’t he go to the police? She also couldn’t see him just handing over the money without putting up a decent fight that would escalate in a lot more than just a black eye.

“Sesshoumaru,” she sounded as though she was forcing herself to ask a painful question, “InuYasha told me he had a drug problem in the past. Do you think he would relapse? Do you think he’d go back to that when he has a child on the way?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t answer her right away. He waited until he pulled into the driveway of his home before thinking of the best way to answer her question.

“Rin is gone,” he told her coldly, “my daughter isn’t elsewhere or being hidden from me by her mother. She is gone. She was only six when she got sick and spent the rest of her life in a hospital bed with tubes and wires all over her. The girl that I let myself love and care for allowing me to grow into a better man was taken away from me. Death wasn’t anything new to me at that point, I’d just lost my father and step-mother before all of that. However, due to those losses I had no one to mourn with when it happened. Rin’s mother had emotionally checked out long before her death and couldn’t even handle the situation enough to help me have my little girl buried. All I had in the world in that moment was my brother. My brother didn’t help me bury her either despite promising he’d be there with me. I watched my little girl lowered into the dirt all by myself then went to my home, my father’s house, to discover InuYasha had stolen almost anything valuable to pawn off for drug money. I know this because when I went to confront him about it I couldn’t even tell him how pathetic he was as he was on the verge of overdose with the needle still in his arm. If he told you about his drug problem as though it were just a phase he went through then he is lying for it never stopped no matter how serious things around him got. He doesn’t care about anyone other than himself and how high he can get. I was ready to let him die that day for what he’d done, but somehow he wasn’t fated to die that night. He overcame it and had that look in his eyes. That look he always has.”

Kagome felt ill just listening to the story. Feeling sad for the loss of Sesshoumaru’s daughter and fearful that it was all true and InuYasha would sink that low, so low he’d steal from a grieving father the day of his daughter’s funeral.

If it was true, however, that didn’t mean InuYasha was still that way. Things like that could have been why he stopped using. In Kagome’s mind there was no way a person could do something like that and not feel ashamed. That kind of person should want to fight for redemption to overcome it.

“I’ve become quite familiar with that look on his face when he’s high,” Sesshoumaru spoke just staring at his garage door, “and it’s never gone away. I’ve only seen him sober once in all these years, and that was the day he asked me to look after you. This is why I will not have him on my property, but it is also why I’ll do what he’s asked of me. I will take care of you in honor of the only time my worthless brother thought of someone other than himself.”


	13. Fantasies

Sesshoumaru’s home life had been quiet as of late, which should have been nothing alarming for that’d been how it always use to be, however when it came to Kagome it was a bit unnerving. During the short time they’d been roommates he found himself calmed and relaxed around the warmth she provided just being herself and being happy, but he had no right to miss the atmosphere when he’d been the one to blow it up. Not only had he told Kagome about the kind of person InuYasha truly was but he’d made the decision to put that woman at a distance for it was best for both of them.

If the girl who was in his charge was to know the kind of thoughts that had been in his head lately she would think of him as a monster rather than a guardian figure.

It’d all began with that damn co-worker of his, that Kouga labeling her as a sugar baby. An attractive girl that could be paid off to stay in his company and please him. However, Kouga’s fantasy was not the same as Sesshoumaru’s as his mind went to its own dark places. He didn’t want to pay money for a girl to pretend to love having sex with him, no paying for intimacy was not anything he had any interest in. He found way more pleasure in his assistance causing her to smile and have more confidence in herself. As he told her, he was taking care of her because he enjoyed it. He was paying for that special warmth she provided, and once he got a tase his mind wandered more.

Strange fantasies would come to him about coming home every day to his extremely grateful stay-at-home young wife smiling at him and arguing about what they would be eating for dinner before a couple glasses of wine and sharing the same bed together. Something so simple and basic that all successful men eventually hoped to have was his dark fantasy that came to him every time he saw that girl, and even her pregnancy didn’t stop those thoughts as it gave her a beautiful glow about her.

No, he couldn’t justify his fantasy as innocent. It wasn’t right, he always thought of Kagome as a girl, for in his eyes she was a girl. She was just too naive and innocent to have someone as old as him objectifying her and taking that sort of interest. Sesshoumaru gave himself credit for being self aware enough of the things on his mind and how it wasn’t proper, but sometimes being self aware wasn’t a cure as it only brought more shame. Having such thoughts about one so young while at the same time reflecting on his departed daughter couldn’t have healthy or proper either.

The only thing he could do to distract himself from the impure thoughts was to pour himself into his work finding solace in keeping to himself in his office and just crunching numbers. Numbers in the form of money was something he could either grow or lose with no emotion involved so it was quite a calming therapy until he looked at a file concerning a declined loan. He’d treated the loan request just like all the others and after some investigation had decided the loan was worth giving, but it seemed Kouga Kamiya had gone against Sesshoumaru’s decision.

“Arrogant prick,” he said under his breath printing out a copy of the declined loan.

It wasn’t unusual for Sesshoumaru’s assessment to be ignored, but usually it was the opposite scenario. He’d use one’s credit history and past endeavors to decide a loan should be declined while a manager would turn around and approve it because the potential client interviewed well. Never in the history of his career in loan assessments had anyone declined a loan he wanted to approve. It just had to be Kouga who would do something so idiotic, not even an older manager with more experience. All Kouga needed to do to further his career and make money for the firm was just shut up and do what Sesshoumaru told him to, but clearly he was using work as a petty way to get back at him for the threat in the bathroom a few days back.

Sesshoumaru thought about ignoring it not wanting to sink to that idiot’s level, but unlike all his other assessments where it was just a matter of numbers he had a bit of emotional stake with this particular loan request.

He’d spoken with his boss to arrange a meeting with Kouga so the matter could be reconsidered.

“So you took it upon yourself to go against Sesshoumaru’s assessment I see,” an elderly man known as Totosai called Kouga out and looking through the documents, “oh what was her name again? Kikyo Yamada? She was seeking such a modest sum I see. Was this worth riling up Sesshoumaru enough to force us to have this meeting Kouga? I was hoping to leave the office early today.”

Kouga looked unamused by being called into the office in that sort of manner, looking on to Sesshoumaru as though he were nothing more than a mere tattle tale going to the boss man.

“Not the biggest loan I’ve ever denied,” Kouga simply shrugged, “but I think she’d default on it. All due respect just because I’m new to this game doesn’t mean I don’t know its okay to go against assessment sometimes if it means protecting our firm. I don’t know numbers as well as Sesshoumaru does I guess, but I do know women. Ms. Yamada has a criminal record, as reported by Sesshoumaru himself, drugs I believe. I don’t want to gamble with someone who could just be a hustler using our money to get a high.”

“Indeed,” Totosai poured over the file, “your assessments are invaluable Sesshoumaru but it was Kouga’s call to make and he has a right to decline someone with a criminal record if it causes him personal doubt.”

Sesshoumaru didn’t often talk to Kikyo, the mother of his niece, but that had changed as of late. He recalled when InuYasha’s situation was at its worst writing that woman and her unborn child completely off knowing she had come from the same drug using social circles. However, he’d been told she’d gotten her life straight for the sake of her child and after having Kagome in his life he had to respect Kikyo for the struggle she must’ve gone through. He felt the need to make up for how easily he disregarded her and his niece in the past and had recommended his bank to her to get a housing loan believing it would be approved. He wasn’t going to allow himself to let the woman down because Kouga was acting like a child.

“He has the right but for how long?” Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and glared at the man child letting both him and his boss know who the real alpha of the office was, “his job is to make the firm money off interest while not losing any to bad investments. A very easy job thanks to my assessments. You’ve had quite a few defaults this quarter Kouga, bad investments made by you acting on your own might I add, so the best way to make up for that is to grab a hold of a sure thing. Kikyo Yamada has paid every debt she’s ever had including her debt to society. She’s grown her own business from nothing and is looking to own a home. Easy money Kouga here is throwing away.”

Kouga couldn’t believe Sesshoumaru had the audacity to dress him down like that in front of the boss, “Like Totosai said I have the right to do what I see fit with my own preferences. I don’t like doing business with criminals whether they’re clean or not or single mothers in general. She might have to drop her business cause the kid gets sick or she can’t afford a babysitter for a couple months and then I have another default on my hands. She’s free to go to another bank.”

Sesshoumaru simply gave Kouga a look of disgust for making such an ignorant comment wondering what kind of world he lived in. Sesshoumaru took many things into account when assessing loans, but never did he factor in family dynamics, and if he did, he'd make the opposite decision. Like he already told Kagome once in regards to her renting an apartment single mothers were a good investment for they had more to lose.

“So you’re just giving away potential profits to another bank then?” Sesshoumaru shook her head, “and you got this job how?”

Kouga opened his mouth to tell Sesshoumaru to go back to his little corner of the office and mind his own business but Totosai had enough.

“Call Ms. Yamada back and approve the loan Kouga,” Totosai told him, “and give her account to another manager if you have moral issues with it but we’ll extend her credit nonetheless. I’ve never had Sesshoumaru hold court in my office in such a way and it’s not worth hearing you two bark at each other like a wild pack of dogs. I should have been out of here a while ago, but while I got you both here there is another matter of business. I want to host a meet and greet with a couple of potential clients in need of ongoing business loans. Steaks and cocktails is the usual course of action for this sort of thing, but I’m thinking something a bit more intimate. Three clients at the most.”

“My input isn’t needed,” Sesshoumaru noted happy enough with his victory and his continued role as someone that worked from the shadows and didn’t deal with clients.

“You’re not getting out of this one Sesshoumaru,” Totosai shook his head, “I let you get your way so you’re going to pay me back. These clients are big money looking for more than just loans but solid investments as well. I want them to meet our number wizard. Stop brooding over there Kouga. You wanna be the young hot shot of the office tell us how the kids these days conduct their business meetings.”

Kouga indeed was pouting like a child not liking his decision to be completely overridden because Sesshoumaru cried to their boss. However, his input was a chance for a bit of revenge. It’d be sweet enough to watch Sesshoumaru suffer a social engagement knowing the man was a loner, but there was a way to truly make him squirm.

“I hear Sesshoumaru has a really nice house,” Kouga pointed out, “none of the higher ups have an estate as big as his in a good neighborhood. I doubt these clients want to hit up a rave or a drug den so something classy and private without the fear of someone ordering expensive champagne on our dime is a good idea. What do you think Sesshoumaru? Know how to cook? You probably do since you don’t have a woman, or do you? Doesn’t matter I guess, like the man just said you seem to like holding court as of late.”

Sesshoumaru was ready to outright refuse until Totosai looked intrigued.

“He can hire a chef,” Totosai thought on it, “no reason to force the man on his hands and knees nor would I ever expect it. More interested in the venue, you do have a nice home Sesshoumaru. Of course, you’ll be reimbursed for all entertainment and refreshments you provide.”

It almost seemed like Sesshoumaru didn’t have a choice in the matter, and like Totosai said he was in debt now all for the sake of Kikyo. He regretted ever recommending his bank to her in exchange for this headache.

Under regular circumstances he’d just bite the bullet to keep in his boss’s good graces, but he had a roommate situation to consider. Kagome would be in no mood to socialize with strangers in her current funk, nor did he want men like Kouga around her. He couldn’t ask her to stay in her room or give her money for a hotel room or something to do elsewhere because she wasn’t a child that could be ordered around. He’d already learned Kagome didn’t take kindly to that, but there’d be no avoiding the awkward situation no matter what path he took.

“If it gets us all out of this office, Ms. Yamada’s account approved, and no more petty questioning of my assessments then my home is yours. Just message me when and what you’d like me to provide according to the client’s preferences. I can cook the meals.”

That was all Sesshoumaru said upon his departure before grabbing his stuff ready to leave the office for the day. It was such a bother. He didn’t even need the job he always bent over backwards for having enough money to live modestly for the rest of his life. Only reason he did it was to find solace in numbers and even if that was left impure and ruined now leaving his mind to go back to Kagome and all the things he’d like to do with the young girl.

When he returned home he wasn’t surprised to find his home seemingly empty and devoid of life. Kagome wasn’t at work so she was surely locked up in her room still reflecting on what she’d learned about InuYasha and her nuclear happy family dreams being crushed.

It must have been pay day, because sitting on his countertop was sixty dollars in cash, the rent she owed him for the room. Sesshoumaru looked at it for a moment before scooping it up and putting it in the usual place, a large envelope labeled ‘Kagome’ locked in a drawer in his office desk. At first Sesshoumaru had decided to keep her rent money on hand for when he needed cash for something, but eventually those fantasies of his had him craving the day he gave her all that money back because domestic partners didn’t pay rent. He still believed it all to be just fantasy, so that money just sat there being grown for no reason.

Wanting to get the fantasy out of his head again Sesshoumaru went back to the kitchen and reached into the liquor cabinet getting out a nice bottle of wine and taking pleasure in a few glasses. He rarely got drunk, but sometimes he found it necessary when he wanted to stop thinking about work, relationships, or how badly he missed his daughter.

He continued to drink until Kagome finally made her appearance known. There was no warmth to be found from her today as she looked quite tired and drained from whatever turmoil she’d been going through.

It dawned on him that it was his night to cook dinner, but since they’d stocked the fridge with their recent shopping trip Kagome wouldn’t be going to bed hungry as she had many options.

She had many options but decided to eat club crackers and cheese slices. Something about that got under Sesshoumaru’s skin, probably because he didn’t buy those items when they went shopping. Was it some act of defiance for him neglecting his duties to cook that night?

If Sesshoumaru had been sober he’d simply apologize while continuing to keep her at a distance, but drunk Sesshoumaru just didn’t care. He was tired of walking on eggshells around her in regards to her relationship with InuYasha and the emotional drain it was putting on her.

“You say such ignorant things Kagome,” Sesshoumaru told her coldly pouring himself another glass.

Kagome gave him a glare that told him she wasn’t in the mood for a lecture and just wanted left alone so she could scurry back to her room with her cheese and crackers, but drunk Sesshoumaru still didn’t care.

“Nothing in life is free is the least of the ignorant things you’ve said to sound wise or edgy,” he remarked making eye contact with her, “and then there was that other thing you said in the diner. That thing about your life being a Cinderella story with no happy ending. Your story isn’t over yet. Just drop the peasant and find your own path, or get your prince. Nothing is stopping you. Nothing.”


	14. Cheese and Crackers

Sesshoumaru’s story about InuYasha’s betrayal continued to play over and over again in Kagome’s head for a whole week making her confront the lie she’d be living. At first she wanted to reject it outright, someone robbing their own flesh and blood during a time of mourning just seemed too unnatural. Kagome just couldn’t picture InuYasha doing it. True he was disappointing her left and right with him disappearing for days on end and having the audacity to ask her for money, but she couldn’t see him doing something that terrible. Not the man who made sure she had a warm place to stay during the winter nor the man that once said she was good for him.

Rejecting it, however, made Sesshoumaru a liar, and that wasn’t right. Not the man that trusted her enough to let her stay under his roof nor the one who stayed by her hospital bed. Sesshoumaru wouldn’t lie about something like that and all the pieces were beginning to come together explaining why InuYasha was banned from the house.

She felt guilty for even contemplating taking InuYasha’s side over Sesshoumaru’s. She’d been abandoned by her child’s father for so long it got to the point she knew more about InuYasha’s brother than InuYasha. The truth was she’d never known InuYasha. He probably only thought she’d be fun to party with because he was high as hell at the time and she got too drunk to think on the consequences of their actions. They were strangers, but because he promised to take responsibility and she was so vulnerable at the time she foolishly hinged all her hope on him. She’d bet on the wrong person as it had never been anything more than a promise.

What was she to do though?

“Cheese and crackers,” Kagome sighed removing herself from bed and going into the dark kitchen to rummage the fridge.

There was no life in the house as it was late and Sesshoumaru most likely was asleep. They’d kept their routine going of dinner and dishes duty but they’d barely talked to each other ever since Sesshoumaru told her the truth about InuYasha. She didn’t hate the quiet as she really wanted to stick to herself as she processed everything, but she was really beginning to miss Sesshoumaru’s presence.

She looked around the dark and lonely kitchen realizing that without him a certain warmth was missing.

“Warmth?” Kagome questioned the odd thought, “never would have thought that of him when I first met him. Sitting there in judgement of me, thinking I was looking for charity.”

She gave a sigh remembering why she came into the kitchen in the first place. Before Sesshoumaru took care of all the grocery shopping on the torture trip back when Kagome made her own small trips she made sure to have a secret stash of processed cheese slices and club crackers. Of course, she could have gone with a better kind of cheese, but the budget snack was her comfort food despite it once being the only meal she’d eaten for months on end at one point in her life.

“Dad,” she reflected on her upbringing with her father and how he was really the first one to reveal InuYasha was a drug addict, “such a hypocrite.”

When her mother had abandoned her and her father he spiraled out of control always drunk anytime he was awake. He didn’t know how to be a father, despite all of his posturing, simply neglecting her providing her with only cheese and crackers to eat three times a day instead of a decent meal still confusing her for a picky toddler. She should have hated the cold plastic-like cheese for having consumed it for so long, and she really hated it at the time, but hating cheese and crackers so much was the only thing that distracted her from the awful things her father would say and do in the background. Cheese and crackers was all she could think about when things got stressful.

Her father was a horrible person but eventually got his life together before getting a new wife, new job, and new slew of children. Things were broken as her father became quite controlling of her, but life wasn’t shattered as they all still lived under one roof as a family. If her father could do it why couldn’t InuYasha?

As she ate her cheese and crackers she couldn’t control her bleeding heart as she thought of ways to confront InuYasha and help him. They could still do it if they tried, her baby could have a better life than she did if only they worked harder.

That only led to more conflicting thoughts though for it was true InuYasha needed help but how could he be a responsible father after the way he betrayed Sesshoumaru’s trust?

Kagome returned to her room and was ready to lay awake all night thinking on such things while nibbling on her comfort food, but decided against it as she pulled out her new cell phone. Sesshoumaru had told her it would be wise to use it to browse the internet to answer the questions that plagued her.

She started browsing forums of people who had addicts in their life and all the lies and betrayals their addictions caused. The more experiences she read about the more she began to recognize patterns she’d witnessed with InuYasha. All the unfulfilled promises, the weight loss, and the inability to hold on to a job or keep money. Kagome finally confronted the truth.

She even found entries from single mothers that had fathered children with addicts. Kagome was hoping to find some advice, but she couldn’t find the advice she was looking for. She wanted to find a way to fix InuYasha, but all the posts were about how the children came first no matter what.

Kagome didn’t disagree, but did she really have to give up on InuYasha? The universe was telling her she had to, but it didn’t feel right just to turn her back on the father of her child that way.

“I’m sorry,” Kagome apologized to her unborn child, “I just don’t know what to do. Your father is a stranger to me, but he has no one else. No parents no brother, if I turn my back on him am I betraying your father? Because of me will you never know him?”

She could either help InuYasha putting herself at risk for heartbreak and stress to provide the ideal home life for her child, or turn her back on him leaving him to the mercy of the streets for good. Those were the only two options she could foresee and both left her feeling ill.

She spent a whole day weighing those options throwing herself in another bout of zombie like behavior just going through her daily motions. At night when the emotional pain became too much mixed in with a good amount of pregnancy hormones all Kagome could think to do was get her cheese and crackers. This time, however, she wasn’t in the kitchen alone.

She witnessed Sesshoumaru standing at the counter a few glasses into a recently uncorked bottle of wine. He often had one glass at dinner, but never before had she seen him drink that much in such a short period of time. She wondered if he had a bad day at work, but recently he’d been keeping to himself and it wasn’t her place to get into his business, not that she had any right to be any sort of support system for him.

All she could do was mind her own business as she reached in the fridge for more cheese slices to go with her crackers.

“You say such ignorant things Kagome,” Sesshoumaru didn’t seem like he wanted to mind his own business as he poured another glass.

After a few days of completely shutting her out was he really going to pick on her? Kagome shot him a glare to let him know she wasn’t in the mood.

“Nothing in life is free is the least of the ignorant things you’ve said to sound wise or edgy,” he remarked making eye contact with her, “and then there was that other thing you said in the diner. That thing about your life being a Cinderella story with no happy ending. Your story isn’t over yet. Just drop the peasant and find your own path, or get your prince. Nothing is stopping you. Nothing.”

She was quiet for a moment yet never once broke that eye contact trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

“Leaving InuYasha to get my happy ending,” was the conclusion Kagome drew as she released a sigh.

She almost wanted to compare him to her father who’d told her she could move back home if she dumped her addict boyfriend, but that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t the same. Her father had never promised her a happy ending, let alone a prince.

“I don’t think I have a choice,” she confirmed that she couldn’t even pretend to rely on InuYasha anymore, “it might be for the best I can’t keep living like this. Not while pregnant… and not knowing anything about what I’m supposed to be doing. I’m on my own I know that now, well not completely because you’ve helped me more than you imagine, but what do you mean by getting a prince? That’s not going to happen, not for a woman like me.”

Sesshoumaru shook his head before taking another long sip of wine, “That attitude of yours is the cause of your ignorance Kagome. You aren’t in some sort of medieval society where your unplanned pregnancy ruined your reputation. People like what they like and make compromises to get it. As I said, Rin was unplanned and unwanted at first and perhaps a colder me would think she was not worth the pain of losing her brought me, but there can’t be regrets. If you do find someone out there one day perhaps your child will be a Rin to someone else, a light in the darkness they weren’t even seeking.”

“Yeah maybe,” Kagome wished she could have a more positive outlook on things for her own health but still had doubts regarding her love life or lack thereof.

“Hmm,” Sesshoumaru seemed to be pondering something as he poured himself a fresh glass, “perhaps you need a trial session.”

“Trial session?”

“A practice prince,” he suggested as his sobriety left him, “let me explain. This idiot I work with volunteered my home for a work related engagement, a small party of sorts, not too many guests. I expect you’ll want to stay to yourself in your room, and if it makes you nervous I can make other arrangements for you. That’s an option and one you might consider, but it’s not the best option. I think you should help host this event. It’s your home as well no matter how often you like saying short term.”

Kagome indeed grew nervous right away knowing it would be awkward for her to be around for some upscale engagement.

“Sounds stressful though,” however she didn’t dismiss the second option right out.

“You need less stress,” he nodded, “but how to achieve that? It’s not like you can share this drink with me to unwind. Indeed it could be stressful to be exposed to new people from a different social class than you’re used to, but it depends on how you play it. You could pretend to be a different person all together if you want. A chance to get out of your head.”

“And what kind of person should I be Sesshoumaru? Still curious about this practice prince thing. Going to pimp me out to a client?”

He shook his head shooting her a dangerous look, “Never. Trust me none of them or my co-workers, especially my co-workers, deserve a woman like you.”

Kagome knew where this was going, but instead of shutting it down she took the bait and felt compelled to see the journey of Sesshoumaru’s drunken musings to the end.

“So the practice prince is?”

“Me,” Sesshoumaru was unamused that she was fishing for the obvious answer, “pretend to be my domestic girlfriend or fiancée. Be someone else and wear the new identity as armor as well as see what a stressless nice evening looks like. It’d be like acting in play.”

He kept bringing up her stress and how pretending she was someone and something she wasn’t would cure her. She doubted it would, but as she watched him continue to drink she wondered if it weren’t him trying to escape a stressful situation. She recalled him explaining his job to her and how he could get a promotion easily but refused to because he didn’t like socializing with clients. He preferred his numbers over a party like this. Was he secretly asking her for help?

“Would you be okay with that?” Kagome decided to put him in the hot seat, “what if I make you look bad? Say something stupid or use the wrong salad fork or something.”

“Wrong salad fork?” He almost chuckled, “you watch too many movies. It won’t be that upscale. Spoons are spoons and forks are forks in this household. To answer your question you won’t make me look bad, and if anyone dared to take issue with you I’ll defend you even if it means losing that job. I don’t need that job. Rather become your long term slum lord.”

“I hear there isn’t much money in that career path,” Kagome blushed at his declaration sticking her hands into the pockets of her sweats fumbling with something, “fine. Even if I don’t get my happy ending I’ll at least get to say I had a ‘trial run’ as you called it. I’m in. I’ll help you.”

“Glad to hear it,” Sesshoumaru almost finished the bottle of wine before deciding to cork it and put the rest away for a rainy day, “We’ll find you something nice to wear. No arguing about it, this is a business expense not a gift. I volunteered to cook the meal instead of hiring a caterer. I’ll gladly take you as an apprentice in the kitchen. Let you make your own dish. Speaking of food, why are you eating that? That is not all you’ve been eating is it?”

“Oh?” Kagome looked down at her wrapped cheese slices and untouched crackers, “cheese and crackers?”

“Cheese and crackers? Is that your dinner?”

“No,” Kagome confessed deciding to put her comfort food back in the fridge, “I eat it cause I hate it.”

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow not at all understanding what she meant.

“I don’t need them now,” she gave him a smile shaking her head, “don’t worry about it. Come on now, our routine is all out of whack anyway I’ll make us some dinner Mr. Practice Prince.”


	15. Cashmere

They were at a clothing store once more where Kagome again was forced to pick out clothes. This time the torture was kept at a minimum as she was only expected to pick out one outfit for the soon coming dinner party. 

Sesshoumaru watched her and had a few regrets over what he’d done while partaking in a bit too much wine. It was a good thing Kagome agreed to play along with him because he was certain some of the things he said could have possibly harmed whatever small relationship they had.

Exactly what kind of relationship they had and the kind he wanted to have still wasn’t clear to him. He was still having those fantasies, but knew those were quite inappropriate and wasn’t anything that would ever happen. So the question he really needed to be asking himself is if those fantasies were harmful or not? They could be if he was foolish enough to get drunk around her again.

“Uh Sesshoumaru,” Kagome predictably came over to him in the store empty handed, “are you sure this is alright? I don’t even understand what you mean by ‘casually formal’. It’s kind of conflicting, ya know? Some of my maternity clothes we picked up the other day could work-

Sesshoumaru held up a single finger signifying that she wasn’t going to have this argument with her anymore. He got her into this mess so he’d pay for her clothing.

“Casually formal means you dress nice for a formal dinner party but yet stay comfortable,” he tried to explain the dress code the best way he could to someone not used to such functions, “so not something that prevents you from breathing or is too tight. It’s not prom. Understand?”

Kagome gave a nod thinking she understood. She wasn’t allowed to go to prom since her father didn’t let her have dates or boyfriends, so she’d never really worn anything formal except for a few flower girl dresses when she was much younger.

“I think I can handle this,” she tried to reassure herself, “or maybe it’d be best if-

“If you’re going to back out this is your last chance,” he warned her.

Really there was no reason for it to be her last chance. This whole thing was up to her because he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable with the strangers that would be in their home, but he really didn’t want to be surrounded by enemies and people judging him and his home all alone. He hoped he wasn’t coming off too harsh, but now that he had her as a partner in this he didn’t want to lose her.

Kagome knew the situation without him having to say it and knew the threat was hollow. She’d known once she agreed there’d be no backing out if she truly wanted to be a help to him. He refused any promises of her paying him back for all the luxuries he forced upon her and wasn’t accepting labor in return either so this was the best she could do to show her appreciation.

“I won’t,” she told him, “as long as there isn’t any strange salad forks and I mess up the whole thing by grabbing the wrong one.”

“I already told you I’m not allowing that sort of decadence into my home. Life is complicated enough. You’ll be fine. Pick out a simple dress or some slacks and a nice top. Try to think of a holiday movie where a family is having a nice dinner together.”

“Slacks and a top,” she settled on about to go back into the battlefield known as the women’s section of the department store, “I think I can handle that.”

He was ready to watch the object of his fantasies walk away from him once more before he had made a split decision.

“Kagome wait,” he called out to her in a gentle voice.

She stopped in her tracks, luckily with no confusion or worry on her face. On the contrary, Kagome was happy to not be sent back on her lonely mission so quickly. She was still unclear on how this whole dinner party would work and between both their jobs they really hadn’t gotten the chance to talk much since the arrangement was made.

“Yes?” Kagome asked walking back to him.

He took in her sight realizing how much she’d changed in such a small amount of time. She no longer looked like the terrified pregnant girl that blamed and hated herself for her situation. Being able to dress in multiple outfits that fit her and kept her comfortable as well as being able to take care of her mind and body did wonders for her. She almost seemed to be on the verge of having a smile on as a default and the night was still young.

During their conversation Sesshoumaru had been leaning against a jewelry counter after having to be asked several times to be left alone by the clerk since he was just looking.

“A ring or a necklace?” He asked her.

“What?” Kagome blinked.

“It’s your choice,” he pointed at the counter and all the sparkling jewels beneath the glass, “but it’ll help me figure out how to introduce you.”

“Introduce me?”

She thought on what he meant and quickly put together that he wasn’t going to be bringing up how she was the knocked up girlfriend of his drug addict brother at his fancy dinner party.

“Roommate?” Kagome asked, “I mean that’s what I am isn’t it? I’m paying you rent for the room.”

“Sorry,” he apologized to her, “it is the truth and it is also your home but if one of these potential investors believe I need a roommate they’ll think it’s because I’m having financial problems.”

“And it’s not a good look for someone who claims to always make flawless investments,” she was catching on, “got it.”

She seemed rather accepting about the lies he needed to tell, but he was glad she was catching on to how he needed to be perceived as far as his career was concerned. At least she was finally thinking about something else other than the ruin InuYasha had brought upon himself.

“Yes successful men don’t have roommates despite it being quite a welcomed addition to my home. Another thing I want you to know, you’ll not be the only female guest of mine this evening.”

“Your girlfriend?” Kagome asked immediately.

Why was she so quick with such a question? She disguised it well also meaning he couldn’t tell if she were happy about that or disappointed. Oh how badly he wanted to know. Would she be relieved if he had another, or did she want him to be available?

“I am unattached,” he answered truthfully, “I thought I told you that.”

“You said you weren’t an open book to me,” she felt a bit embarrassed about her assumption, “so I thought that meant it was up in the air. I don’t believe you though.”

“You think I would lie to you Kagome?”

“Not on purpose, it’s just that you’re so- men like you don’t go ‘unattached’ for long.”

“Consider me an oddity then. The woman I’ve invited is named Kikyo Yamada. She is a client of the bank. Kouga denying her loan started this whole thing so I’ll make him face what he did. She’s been successful in this community so would be a good guest.”

“Inviting her to get even?”

“You could say that. It also might be the only other female there other than you. Could be someone for you to talk with, or not if you get uncomfortable and want to stay to yourself. I’m not going to force you to do anything. Just look proper and enjoy your meal if you’re not up to anything else.”

Inviting Kikyo was also a huge gamble on his part. Not only was she InuYasha’s former girlfriend before Kagome, but she was also the mother of InuYasha’s child, the half sibling of Kagome’s future child. Sesshoumaru hadn’t revealed any of that to Kagome and it easily could be discovered if the two women socialized. 

Sesshoumaru didn’t believe it was his place to tell Kagome about InuYasha’s former relationships so he’d leave it up to chance. All he could hope was she wasn’t too upset at him from withholding the information, but Kikyo’s child was just his niece that he hadn’t had much contact with. It wasn’t a close family situation to say the least, and if it was anybody’s responsibility to let Kagome know it was InuYasha’s. It wasn’t Sesshoumaru’s fault that her boyfriend was picking and choosing which parts of his past to share with her.

“Alright so this Kikyo is your guest as a client,” Kagome wasn’t revealing whether she was happy or not that the woman was not his girlfriend with her reaction, “so what does that make me and what does it have to do with jewelry?”

“Ring or necklace?” He repeated moving his bangs out of his eyes, “family member or fiancée?”

“Fiancée?” her face turned red for a moment.

“It’s up to you,” Sesshoumaru mused looking down at the jewelry, “you’ll wear a diamond necklace if you’re a cousin of mine. I want to show that even distant relatives of mine live in luxury and success. Diamond ring, of course, if you are to be my fiancée. Men like the ones who will be joining us don’t invite girlfriends.”

She hadn’t made a decision nor was ready to.

“You’re not buying me a diamond!” Kagome told him knowing that was a step too far when it came to him and his gifts he liked to torture her with.

He let out chuckle, “I’m not. You’ll be borrowing it. I make investments remember? I buy pieces of jewelry from time to time. Gold and diamonds never go down in value so I store it until the value goes up and sell it. You’ll return it to me when we’re done.”

“Oh,” she felt like a fool for having such an outburst at the jewelry counter, “well-

“It’s all just pretend Kagome. No need to overreact. We’re working with what we can. You just need to pick your role. Not all actresses are given such a privilege.”

“Ring or necklace,” she repeated staring at the counter.

It’d be more comfortable for her to pose as a relative. She still wasn’t sure about her relationship status with InuYasha not really committing to a decision yet, but with the way he got angry with the two of them for just having dinner together she hated to know his reaction to her wearing an engagement ring given to her by Sesshoumaru.

Wearing an engagement ring from someone like Sesshoumaru, now that really would be a role of a lifetime for an amateur actress such as her. There was something exciting about playing pretend in such a way with him.

“Well,” she began to think out loud, “a necklace would have more gold for your so called investment and I think I could play a cousin. The only thing is you want it to appear that all your family is successful. They’re not.”

She meant his homeless brother, of course.

“I do my best to pretend he doesn’t exist,” Sesshoumaru informed her hoping Kikyo wouldn’t bring up their connection in front of the guests either.

“Well you having a family member visiting you out of the blue might make your co-workers start asking questions about your remaining family,” she was pretending to be strategic about this whole thing, “so maybe, uh, ring.”

He could tell she was a bit embarrassed about the choice, but she was still holding her cards close to her chest not letting him know why she was embarrassed. How disappointing, but he wasn’t disappointed in her answer at all.

“An engagement ring,” he smirked with a nod, “meaning it’s up to me to pick it out.”

Without much warning he reached for her hand.

“Sesshoumaru?” Kagome still wore a blush on her face as she didn’t stop him.

He pulled her hand to him enjoying the touch of her smooth skin for a moment before looking at her fingers, “Just trying to figure out your ring size. Your hand is quite slender. I’ll figure it out. You’re free to go now.”

“Our business is concluded then?” 

She asked but didn’t make a motion to take her hand back.

“Indeed,” he answered holding on to it for what almost seemed like a full minute before gently letting go, “cashmere.”

“Cashmere?”

“What your skin feels like to me,” he answered matter-of-factly, “it’s what you should look for. A nice cashmere top. It will keep you warm yet comfortable unlike a wool sweater. It feels really nice and soft on the skin.”

“I‘ll- I’ll keep that mind,” she muttered nervously turning her back to him seeming disappointed leave him for even a moment, “not going to get on one knee when you put that ring on me are you?”

“Are you expecting me to Kagome?”

“Well if we’re going to do this you’re supposed to be my practice prince aren’t you?”

He wanted to say he’d forgotten about that drunk conversation, but he hadn’t. He indeed offered his services as a practice fiancée of some sorts so she could see what it was like to have a reliable partner. Apparently she warped it into part of the little game they were playing now.

“Hn,” he shook his head, “I wouldn’t do that at the jewelry counter. You’ll have to wait a bit longer for your ‘practice’ prince.”

“I’ll wait,” she muttered finally getting the courage to leave him on her quest for cashmere.

“I’ve made a decision,” Sesshoumaru called out to the jewelry clerk the moment she was out of ear shot.

He picked out a ring he thought would be suitable making sure to clarify the ring size he needed.

“It’s an excellent choice,” the clerk got to work on preparing the appraisal and the bill of sale, “do you want an inscription on it? It’s free of charge.”

Sesshoumaru was about to say no. It’s true that it’d barely affect the yield of gold but there was no reason to do such a thing for a temporary possession, but he was quick to change his mind.

“Yes,” he told the clerk, “on the inside of the ring if possible. I want it to say ‘to my warmth.’”


	16. Commitment

The snow was coming down again outside, but it didn’t seem like the upcoming winter storms were going to cancel the dinner party so the best way for the two roommates to spend the evening was to begin cleaning the house and getting it in order. It was felt odd for Kagome to be so excited about cleaning of all things, but she finally had an excuse to help Sesshoumaru out and show him some appreciation for all he’d done for her.

Not that there was much to clean since he always seemed to keep his home amaculate. However, she gave it her best attempt as she swept the beautiful hardwood floors in his dining room while he dusted the kitchen cabinets. Her second task would be to mop and make his dining room truly shine.

Once in a while Kagome would look over to the kitchen counter where there was a small blue velvet box sitting next to the landline phone. She was well aware of what was in there, the ring Sesshoumaru going to lend her for the party. She had yet to see what kind of ring he picked out as he kept saying that would ruin the surprise.

“Careful,” Sesshoumaru warned her watching her carefully carry a mop bucket of warm soapy water across the room.

“I can handle it,” Kagome responded with a shake of the head, “I’ve been hauling around mop buckets since I was six. I’m Cinderella remember?”

“That is not what I’m referring to,” he shook his head pointing to the chemicals lined up on the table.

It was just a couple of bottles of cleaner that was to be added to the mop water that would help the sheen of his floor’s stain.

“It’s probably fine,” he then regretted being so protective over something minor.

“They were sitting next to your mop so I’ve assumed you’ve used them before. It shouldn’t ruin your floor.”

“That wasn’t my concern. Just don’t breath anything in when pouring it. I didn’t think pregnant women should be working so closely with chemicals.”

Kagome’s pregnancy was always on her mind, it had to be. Everything in her life now revolved around it, how she could take a leave of absence and keep her job and the various appointments she had coming up as well as the issues she had with the baby’s father. However, when Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to show concern for her condition it set something off in her.

She placed her hand on her baby bump. Small though it was she still believed it was quite noticeable. It made her think about the role she chose to play at the dinner party for him and how it had been the wrong choice. What was she thinking? Even if she wasn’t obviously pregnant, which would raise questions regarding Sesshoumaru knocking up his young bride, how would it reflect on him to introduce her as his fiancée only for her to disappear later down the line? She still had plans to save money and become independent so couldn’t stay with Sesshoumaru forever; she’d just be gone one day. She’d be gone and Sesshoumaru would be left having to make up a story when all of this was about helping his reputation, wasn’t it?

“Kagome?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow noticing her just staring at the chemicals like she was lost.

She was beginning to have second thoughts about this. She didn’t want to back out and leave him to deal with all of this on his own, but the whole pretending to be his fiancée thing just couldn’t work.

“Sesshoumaru,” she turned to talk to him, “I don’t- I don’t think it’ll work.”

It couldn’t work it was stupid. What was he thinking by limiting her choices in such a way, and she should have known better so why did she agree? That was a question she kept asking herself, why was she so quick to lie about their relationship being way more than it really was? 

As she questioned herself she remembered why Sesshoumaru suggested this idea in the first place. It was so she could have a chance to be someone else for a while and she might’ve taken that opportunity too eagerly and literally.

Sesshoumaru was about to ask her what she meant when they were interrupted. The phone began to ring which was an odd event for he rarely got calls on his landline, especially in the evening when the telemarketers weren’t active.

He released a sigh answering it having a good idea of who it could be, “What?”

Sesshoumaru listened for a moment before putting the cordless phone down on the counter and looking to her, “It’s for you.”

“For me?” Kagome’s eyes widened surprised not knowing who would possibly know to reach her at Sesshoumaru Masaharu’s home.

Well there was one person, so she shouldn’t have been surprised when she heard his voice on the other end.

“Kagome?” InuYasha asked for her, “you there?”

Kagome was the verge of crisis in regards to how to help Sesshoumaru without ruining all his plans and dealing with InuYasha was one of the last things she wanted to do in that moment. Especially when the last time she saw him he had the nerve to ask her if she could lend him money.

“Yeah it’s me,” she still took a gentle voice remembering his current situation, “are you at that shelter? You’re not out there in that snow are you?”

“No I’m not,” he didn’t seem to want to spend much time telling her about his living situation, “I’m good. Is there anyway I can see you now? Meet somewhere since that asshole won’t let me visit you?”

“Right now? Can you wait until tomorrow? I can see you downtown on my lunch break. Is there something you need?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t know what InuYasha was asking for but listening to Kagome’s side of the conversation was already frustrating him. She was the pregnant woman yet she was the one asking him if he needed anything?

“I can’t wait until tomorrow,” InuYasha had an urgency in his voice as he talked at a fast pace, “it’s important. We can meet at that park near Sesshoumaru’s. It’s only a couple of blocks.”

“That place looks creepy at night,” Kagome spoke her concerns out loud before shaking her head thinking it had to be important, “okay just give me a bit to put on better clothes and-

She couldn’t finish making arrangements as the phone was quickly taken from her hands.

“Hey!” Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru not knowing what he was planning.

For a moment Sesshoumaru thought about just hanging the phone up, but instead took it upon himself to make the arrangements.

“You’re not going to force this girl to walk the streets in the snow late at night,” Sesshoumaru told his brother flat out, “nor am I going to drive her anywhere you consider convenient. Yes InuYasha, my car being stripped and put on bricks wherever it winds up is exactly what I’m implying. I’ll allow you to see her in the basement for just this night. You’ll get one hour or else I’ll call the authorities.”

After that exchange Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and acted as though nothing had happened.

Kagome looked to him with a heavy sigh, “I appreciate you being concerned with me Sesshoumaru but-

He cut her off as he seemed to be fond of doing lately, “I will not apologize. He is my brother and it’s my own home. I don’t need your appreciation, everyone needs someone to look out for them.”

But who was looking out for Sesshoumaru? Kagome didn’t really want to walk out in the dark looking for InuYasha, but she could have used a moment to think about what she needed to say to him and now that she knew what had happened between the brothers Kagome didn’t want Sesshoumaru feeling pressured to have InuYasha over.

“One hour,” he reminded her going back to cleaning, “I’m sure you remember the rules.”

InuYasha was no way allowed in the actual house, that’s all Kagome had to keep in mind.

“He’ll be gone by then,” she muttered quietly feeling guilty for thinking of the father of her child as an interruption to the evening.

“There is more to it,” he continued while cleaning, “if you feel threatened in any way you’ll call for me or call the police on your phone. My patience is running thin. The father of your child he might be, but going this long without facing any legal consequences hasn’t been helping him. At this point I’m looking for any excuse to call the police on him.”

When it came to that desire of Sesshoumaru’s he wasn’t going to let his feelings for Kagome get in the way. InuYasha being forced to sober up in a jail cell with no one to save him was a punishment that had been a long time coming.

Kagome just didn’t agree and didn’t think InuYasha being forced out of the picture and dealing with the stress of jail would help anything.

“You act like I’m going to be in danger,” Kagome dismissed him shaking her head.

“You have been every single time you’ve been alone with him. Whatever he takes makes him unpredictable. He’ll usually become obsessive about something, but it’s hard telling whether he’ll be angry or happy about whatever it is. If he gets angry and you make one wrong move or comment something could happen. I’ve witnessed his rages before and I don’t want you to suffer it.”

Kagome still never saw any evidence herself of InuYasha’s drug use she kept being warned about. Her only sources of information were her father, who couldn’t be trusted, and Sesshoumaru. However, when he started to explain InuYasha’s behavior Kagome was looking back and putting some pieces together. InuYasha was never a threat to her, but sometimes he would obsess about things that didn’t matter and constantly talk about it as though it were amazing or go on angry rants she’d known not to interrupt.

“I can handle myself,” Kagome said preparing for her meeting by putting on her coat.

“Not good enough,” Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing and looked at her with intensity in his eyes, “am I not responsible for you? I won’t have him hurting you.”

“He won’t,” Kagome was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, “I still have to believe in him. I need to. Am I not your roommate? I thought that was what we were now. You don’t need to protect me.”

“Is that all you are?”

It seemed like there was some disappointment in his voice and Kagome at that point just didn’t know what to feel anymore.

Sesshoumaru knew to let it go and what he was imposing on her wasn’t fair, but he seemed unable to give up the chase. Before he let it go any further, forcing her to become even more uncomfortable, he reached for a change of subject.

“What were you going to tell me before he called?” Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome was going to tell him it was inappropriate for her to pose as his fiancée, but she couldn’t think on the dinner party right now. She ignored him seemingly trapped in her own thoughts. She knew what she needed to tell InuYasha, all there was left was to brace herself for it.

“It doesn’t matter,” she shook her head staring out the window waiting for her boyfriend to make his appearance.

It was hard to make him out in the falling snow, but Kagome eventually saw an outline of InuYasha and made her way out of the front door to meet him. First thing she did was take notice of his appearance hoping there was no more bruises or evidence of him being unhealthy. He seemed alright for the most part, but the way his eyes were constantly darting everywhere and his fingers constantly twitching at his side was either an indication of nervousness or something else.

“Hey,” he didn’t give her many options as he forced her into a warm hug, “you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Sesshoumaru isn’t giving you shit for this is he?”

InuYasha might as well have been a ghost the way he would just disappear and reappear in her life without warning.

“Let’s go into the basement before you get cold,” he tried to assure her to the storm door entrance.

As he swung the heavy doors opened for her Kagome just kept her head hung low.

“InuYasha what is this about?”

“We‘ll talk about it downstairs alright? We don’t have much time. After you.”

He was waiting for her to descend down the dark stairs into Sesshoumaru’s basement. InuYasha wanted to be right behind her and as Kagome thought about that she couldn’t get Sesshoumaru’s warnings out of her head. A simple push could make all of InuYasha’s problems and responsibilities pertaining to her go away. It was such an awful thought and Kagome hated herself for immediately thinking about that. However, she was still scared, and despite her not actually making the promise to Sesshoumaru she wanted to take precautions.

“You’re probably more cold than me,” she shook her head coming up with an excuse, “you get down there first.”

InuYasha rightfully looked at her as though she were being strange before shaking his head confused. He went ahead and ran down the stairs with urgency making sure to turn on the light once he got down there. She felt a bit better now and descended carefully. The moment the two were alone he took a seat on her former cot and patted the spot next to him indicating he wanted her to sit down.

“Kagome we need to talk,” he told her with a rushed voice, “we need to address this pregnancy.”

Kagome didn’t sit down as a small rush of anger flared up inside of her. He was acting like she was ignoring the issue? How dare he. She was the one working and saving money to prepare for the new life while he wasn’t doing anything other than making her worry.

“I’ve been addressing it InuYasha!” Kagome almost shouted at him, “things aren’t ideal but there is a nest egg. As long as I can still work and get the hours I need I just need to worry about myself.”

“That’s the problem isn’t it?” InuYasha shook his head, “you put yourself in the hospital. Did you even think-

“Stop,” she told him immediately.

Kagome acknowledged it’d been idiotic to walk in freezing weather thinking about work over her own health and child, but she’d already beat herself up enough for it and Sesshoumaru technically punished her for it. Sesshoumaru had been the one that rescued her and stayed by her side through that whole thing while InuYasha had been MIA, so what right did he have to start calling her out?

InuYasha looked at her annoyed not seeming to appreciate being cut off mid sentence at all. He was controlling himself, however, as he just balled his fingers up into a fist.

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes, “I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. As long as you’re behaving. The point is you want to have this baby and you’re serious about it right? About us raising a kid together?”

Kagome wasn’t answering as she was both angry and confused right now. They had this conversation already when she found out she was pregnant. Had he not been listening to her? The two of them providing a stable home life for the baby she wanted to keep had been her only desire this whole time, and now he was questioning it after she’d been the only one taking it seriously?

“You should know the answer InuYasha. I’m going to have this baby and I’m going to do my best to make sure it gets the best life I can provide.”

She wanted to say ‘with or without you’ but she needed answers from him first.

“I just wanted to make sure you were serious,” he softened his voice and gaze before lowering his body to the floor, “Kagome I got something for you.”

She was about to ask what he meant when her hand was taken from her. It was then that she went into shock as she watched InuYasha place a ring on her finger. It was no diamond ring, but it was still pretty nice in Kagome’s opinion. Stainless steel with a few cubic zirconias leading up to a nice sized sapphire.

“It’s no diamond but we’ll take care of that later,” he made sure to tell him, “will you marry me Kagome? So we can do this together?”

Kagome couldn’t answer that. She needed more than a ring. She needed InuYasha to have a job and show proof he was trying to get his life together.

“Where’d you get the ring?” Kagome asked the first question that came to mind.

InuYasha again looked annoyed this time because he didn’t get a yes or no answer. Clearly proposing to Kagome was the thing he picked to obsess about today and her hesitation wasn’t making him happy.

“Scrapped the car,” he explained, “since I can go to the shelter and you’re here we don’t really need it anymore. It was only a matter of time I got a ticket for leaving it where it was anyway.”

“Scrapped it? We didn’t have the money but it was fixable. Don’t you think we’ll need a car?”

“We’ll figure it out later. Your happiness comes first right now. Marry me and I’ll try my best to make you happy Kagome.”

Kagome brought her hand back and stared at the ring. If he’d done this weeks ago she probably would have said yes immediately since it was her desire, but things had changed. Marriage was just another form of a promise in name, and InuYasha had been failing at keeping promises.

“I’d be happier with money for the baby than a ring to be honest InuYasha,” she began to speak gently, “I have a few things I need to ask you about.”

He let out a groan, “Fine! I’ll return it. You don’t need an engagement ring to get married. What do you need to know?”

A good place to start would be whether he was seriously looking for a job or not and how he planned on being a husband and father, but that was something that needed to be shown with actions rather than more words.

“Sesshoumaru told me something about you,” she sighed not knowing how to start this conversation, “I know you said you had problems with drugs once and we were talking about that. He thinks you’re still on them and that’s why he doesn’t want you around. He said during his daughter’s funeral you broke into his house and ransacked the place.”

InuYasha was immediately getting angry, “This is why I told you to just stay to yourself. Idiot! He is just trying to poison you against me because he’s an asshole. It’s nice that you’re staying warm and taking care of yourself, but you honestly think he cares about you? A man like that taking interest in a single mother? This is just a game he is playing.”

Kagome refused to believe that. Sesshoumaru only talked about the wrongs his brother had done when provoked to do so and tried his best to avoid the subject. She recalled the truth of why he was taking care of her, he said he was doing it because he enjoyed it.

“It’s why I’m giving you a chance to tell your side of the story InuYasha!” Kagome tried to shut down his line of thought, “I just want you to be honest with me. Can you do that? You know what, it doesn’t even matter since it was in the past and I didn’t know you. What matters is how you’re doing now. InuYasha if you’re on drugs I’m not going to judge you I want to help you. We can’t do this thing if you don’t get help.”

“No it does matter Kagome! What has he been telling you? You know why I have to give you this knock off of a ring? Because Sesshoumaru is the thief. I want to give you the ring my father gave my mother but Sesshoumaru won’t let me have it. It wasn’t willed to me so he thinks it’s his. Bastard probably already pawned it off. I’ve broken in once or twice to try and steal it back cause it should be mine, but during Rin’s funeral? I don’t remember that.”

No it didn’t matter, because Kagome felt like she wasn’t going to get a clear answer especially when InuYasha was admitting his memory wasn’t all there in regards to it.

“This ring thing has nothing to do with me,” she tried to drop the subject, “if you can’t have it legally then don’t get too hung up on it. This baby is more important right now. InuYasha are you using drugs? Where did that money you had come from and where did it go?”

“You’re the one not answering the question Kagome!” InuYasha stood up and began shouting at her, “are you going to marry me or not? Are we going to make this work or not?”

Kagome was silent for a bit wishing she could be anywhere else but there in that cold basement where she’d be forced to stand up for herself.

“No InuYasha I can’t,” Kagome told him with a weak voice as she began to pull the ring off of her, “not if you can’t be honest with me. I just wanted to help you. You told me to worry about myself, everyone is saying that, but I can’t if I have to take care of the two of us. I would if I could, but I can’t, especially if you’re using.”

Hurt flashed across InuYasha’s face before it was replaced with anger once more as he removed the ring from her hand.

“Fine bitch.”

His voice went scary low taking the tone Kagome recognized from when he became obsessed with something he hated. It was the kind of voice that told her just to listen and not dare put her two cents in even when he had no right to insult her.

InuYasha had his fists balled up and Kagome quickly took a defensive stance, however he had no intention of hitting her as he struck the wall of the basement instead.

“He already ruined you anyway! Poisoned you against me like I knew that he would. I thought this would put us back together! I tried to do the right thing, but fuck you Kagome! I guess staying in Sesshoumaru’s house makes you too good for me now!? You’re just like her, it’s happening all over again! It’s fine! I can’t even stand looking at you anyway.”

Kagome was thankful InuYasha redirected his physical anger elsewhere, but he still hurt her with his words. Did he really think that about her? She always worried about him, but like she predicted this whole living situation made him feel abandoned. Then there was that last thing he said, was she the problem? Was she the reason he was never around?

It was silent for a while before InuYasha’s voice went quiet.

“Kagome,” he turned to her with warmer eyes, “I- I didn’t-

“If you don’t even want to look at me or be around me then it’d be better if you left,” Kagome looked away from him, “I said I wanted to help you but I can’t do it alone. I’ve been alone this whole time haven’t I?”

“It’s not what I meant Kagome,” he shook his head, “I can’t look at you because of what I did. Taking a girl like you and making you pregnant off your first time… you were too drunk I shouldn’t have- I’m the one who ruined you. You can’t help me Kagome and I can’t help you or this baby. I’m too worthless. So fucking worthless.”

Kagome had been there before where she thought she was in the position she was in because she didn’t deserve anything better. She hated seeing InuYasha putting himself through this despite all he’d done and said.

However, with how inconsistent he was being and the array of emotions he was going for nothing could be gained by continuing the conversation.

“I forgive you for what happened,” Kagome began, “there is no point in dwelling on it InuYasha. As long as you’re alive and want to do good you aren’t worthless, and if there is a realistic way I can help you I’ll help. But InuYasha if things stay unchanging and you keep acting like this and disappearing all the time we can’t be together anymore. You’re still the father of this child no matter what happens, but you can’t be my partner. I have to take care of myself.”

InuYasha was going through an array of emotions again seemingly unable to think of what to say or agree to. Eventually he just gave a nod and left her. The way he rushed up the basement stairs and went back into the snowy darkness told Kagome that there was no going back to her dreams and desires for the moment her and InuYasha were done.

After making sure the basement door was secure Kagome returned back into Sesshoumaru’s home where she discovered the floor had been freshly mopped as Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to finish the one chore she’d been eager to do earlier.

“He’s gone,” Kagome told him quietly walking past the kitchen and removing her jacket, “I doubt he’ll be coming back. Not for a while.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes had been locked on her the moment she returned and followed her through the home alarmed by her defeated looking stature. 

“Are you alright Kagome?” Sesshoumaru asked her.

“No,” Kagome answered honestly standing in front of her bedroom door, “it’s over. It never really began if I’m going to be honest with myself, but I can’t keep feeling guilty and stressed out. I told him I can’t be with him anymore.”

Kagome and Sesshoumaru then both had a moment of fear. Sesshoumaru believed that if Kagome and InuYasha broke up she’d feel uncomfortable in his home, and Kagome thinking that the break up would force Sesshoumaru’s hand cause he was no longer doing a favor for his brother.

“That’s all there is to say,” Kagome was the first to speak, “but what about us? Are we okay Sesshoumaru? I don’t think I’ll ever be your sister in law.”

“I never believed you would be,” he answered in all honesty, “but is your child still InuYasha’s? Do you still pay the agreed upon rent?”

Kagome nodded.

“Then you have a home here Kagome. Always.”

“I appreciate it, but I can’t stay forever. I need to be on my own. That’s the only way I can do this. I know this now. I have to leave eventually and I can’t pretend to be your fiancée either. It won’t look good for you when I disappear.”

Sesshoumaru only had one answer to that as he walked away from her slowly, “No.”

“No?” 

He shook his head returning to the kitchen, “you’re not leaving so I’ll never have to explain your disappearance. I assume eventually I’ll have to explain the truth, but by that point I’ll be off well enough to not care about what my coworkers think.”

Kagome turned to him confused. She’d already told him she was going to get out of his hair the moment she saved up enough money for an apartment.

Before she could bring up how it was her decision and why it was best for her Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, “There’s no reason for you to leave Kagome because you’re not alone unless that’s truly what you want. However, I wouldn’t advise that if you are honestly trying to be selfless in regards to your unborn child. I don’t want you to be alone. I don’t want you to struggle, I want to take care of you. I’ve already told you that. So no I won’t advise you to leave me. You’ll stay and you’ll enjoy or suffer the upcoming evening with me. Now that you’ve committed to a new life let me show you how to live it.”


	17. Practice

There was only one more night to go before the dinner party. With the house now completely clean all there was left to do was prepare the meal they’d be serving. Sesshoumaru was working on tenderizing the pork for the main dish he’d be preparing while Kagome was trusted with appetizers. She was beginning with a simple cheese ball and while she crushed some pecans she confided with Sesshoumaru the whole story about her and InuYasha’s break up.

The whole time Kagome thought about what Sesshoumaru told her that night. He in a way forbade her from leaving his home to be on her own, though he seemed to quickly take it back claiming he was only advising her not to. She was still unsure how to respond to that and found it was easier to talk about what else was on her mind so she could wrap her head around the major decision she just made.

“You were too forgiving with him,” Sesshoumaru told her in response to her story, “you still agreed to help him even though he hasn’t done a single thing for you?”

“Well yeah,” Kagome wasn’t apologetic about having a soft heart, “I mean I’m not going to pretend I know for sure if he was using or not I haven’t really been around that sort of thing but I know he wasn’t being honest. If he is what he did to me or how he has been living really isn’t in his control by this point is it? I can’t hate him, only hate whatever it is that is making him this way.”

“I cannot agree. He is in control every time he buys that garbage and puts it in his veins. He made the decision to lie and steal to feed his habit instead of caring for you.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple Sesshoumaru,” she shook her head still trying to be understanding, “so I’ll have to disagree.”

“You disagree with the man’s brother that cut him off completely? So you’re not prepared to do the same Kagome?”

“I don’t want to marry him or live with him,” she confessed, “it was childish of me to want that anyway. InuYasha and I only considered each other a couple when I found out I was pregnant and got kicked out. We barely knew each other, but still he is the father of my child. I want him to be in my child’s life so I can’t abandon him.”

“You can’t help him though Kagome. You admitted you yourself have no experience in these matters. You’re no professional.”

Sesshoumaru was beginning to regret his decision on not fully disclosing the truth about Kikyo Yamada. He in that moment badly wanted to tell Kagome about InuYasha’s other child and how Kikyo had cut him off from her and the child and was the all the better for it. Kikyo had been an addict alongside InuYasha once, and if she was unable to help him Kagome certainty wouldn’t be able to.

“I don’t know what to do,” she admitted, “but it wouldn’t be fair to just abandon him. You were wrong when you said he has never done anything for me. If it weren’t for him I never would have met you. I begged him to let us figure something out and considered staying in his car longer because I didn’t want to be a burden on a stranger but he forced me here. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to allow her to appreciate him for very long. If her being shown kindness was her version of torture than being thanked was his. He believed they were paying each other back in their own ways so words were unnecessary to him.

He went quiet reflecting on her whole story thinking about how he’d become angry and jealous when hearing InuYasha proposed to Kagome. Of course, he kept those feelings to himself, though he was relieved to discover she’d refused the offer. It couldn’t have been easy for her to do for he knew how badly she wanted to create a nuclear family for her child even if it meant marrying an almost stranger.

“He told you I stole his mother’s ring?” Sesshoumaru shook his head, “I indeed have it. It’s in a security deposit box with the rest of the valuables where he can’t get it. His mother’s passing was sudden so other than her trust fund which went to InuYasha nothing else was willed to him. I already discussed this issue with him. I will not give him that ring for him to sell for drugs. He’ll get it back one way or another. Either he gets his life together and I’ll give it to him or it goes in his coffin as a sign of respect towards his mother. I told him it's his choice.”

Kagome flinched as she often did when Sesshoumaru spoke so matter-of-fact about InuYasha suffering an untimely death. She just couldn’t be as strong and cold as him in this situation. She was wise enough to know InuYasha had to help himself, but it was hard to just stand by while someone was killing themselves and doing nothing.

“I told him this ring thing is none of my business,” Kagome said showing how uncomfortable she was with all this, “so I hope you don’t feel like you owe me an explanation. It’s not really my place to get involved in your family issues. He already thinks you are lying to me. I know you’re not, but I don’t want to add any fuel to the fire.”

“You’re not. I’ve already made my peace with how things are, which is why it’s difficult to watch your struggle. I respect that it is your own path that you must walk on your own, but I’m here for support.”

Kagome finally broke out of her stupor and gave him an almost chuckle and a smile. Just a simple action managed to shatter the dower nature of their evening. His home immediately felt warmer and brighter.

“Amused?” Sesshoumaru dared to ask.

“Just the way you talk,” she turned to him focusing that smile on him like a heat lamp, “like some old romantic poet or something. Lots of talk of paths and self discovery.”

“What is life but just a path we walk?”

“You’re just too good for this world I guess Sesshoumaru.”

“If that’s what you believe than I guess I kept picking the best route on this journey. Anyway if it will ease your troubles perhaps I should make this ring situation your business.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome was confused since there were now three rings that were part of their discussion including the one that was hidden in a box on the counter.

“My eyes are colder than yours,” he shook his head, “so if I bring myself to give InuYasha his mother’s ring it means he’s become stable. You could consider changing your mind.”

“He and I would be better off if he got himself together, but I’m not going to marry him. I would just want his help and would want him to be a part of all this. I’ve never even had a real boyfriend and after a taste of all this I don’t think marriage is for me.”

“Wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

This time Sesshoumaru gave a chuckle though he doubted it had the same impact as hers, “Have you forgotten you have a role to play? The character you’re portraying just got proposed by me. You love the idea of marriage.”

“I do?” Kagome remembered that they really needed to have a discussion about this whole act they were putting on, “how is this going to work anyway? If you’re okay with telling everyone it didn’t work out later that’s on you I guess, but I’m kind of pregnant.”

“I’ve noticed,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Are we passing the baby off of yours? If so people would assume we’re just getting married cause of the baby, and me saying I ‘love’ the idea of marriage would make me come up off as a gold digger or something.”

“I thought the term was sugar baby? No matter. As far as your pregnancy is concerned let them assume. I don’t owe anyone any honesty nor do you regarding it for it’s none of their business whether it’s mine or I fell for you as is.”

Both of them kept getting distracted from their tasks and Kagome was discovering that the cream cheese she was working with hadn’t been left out long enough and was too hard to work with. Sesshoumaru decided to use her frustration as an excuse to pull out a stool under his bar style kitchen counter for her to sit on.

“Okay we should get this figured out,” Kagome took him up on his offer to sit down and get off her feet, “it makes no sense. We’re making up this big lie just so we can tell people it’s none of their business if they dare ask about us? Not good enough. We need a backstory or something. You know, rehearsal and discussion?”

“Rehearsal?”

“You’re the one that keeps comparing it all to a performance. Besides practice prince dontcha think it’s time to do your actual job and start practicing?”

“I see. I’m not fulfilling my side of the bargain then? I’m not used to being directed by another.”

“Well you don’t have to cause you’re supposed to be the director here. It’s your play and I’m an amateur. Give me some direction here Sesshoumaru, how did we meet? What makes me so special that I’m worth that ring over there?”

What Kagome was really asking was what made her so special for her to be worth all the generosity he was showing.

“When it comes to telling lies” Sesshoumaru began seemingly to hate labeling things as a lie when referencing their performance they’d be putting on, “the venture is more successful when they contain a kernel of truth. We met each other cooking meals.”

“Cooking meals? Like a cooking class?”

He scoffed, “Never mind. I do not require such lessons.”

“Then how would we meet each other cooking? I can’t pass myself off as a caterer. A cooking seminar seems like the best thing.”

“They won’t believe it when they eat the meal I’m being forced to prepare.”

“But we can lie about everything else? Come on Sesshoumaru you’re almost sounding a bit arrogant.”

“One is not arrogant when they are correct.”

“I don’t think that’s right.”

“Aren’t I the director?”

“I’m already regretting that decision. Fine then what? You didn’t meet me at the pet shop cause you don’t have a pet.”

“I suppose we could fix that.”

“Are you honestly going to buy a pet for your tall tales? Going to feed it, play with it, and clean up after it just to say you met me at work?”

“I don’t have to do any of those things. You’re the one that convinced me to buy a dog, begged me to take it, and I told you it’d only work if you came along with it to care for it as I am much too busy.”

“What the?” Kagome’s eyes widened, “so you bought two pets at the pet shop? That’s not a good story at all. I-

Sesshoumaru shook his head. What was wrong with him? That was a very inappropriate story for his mind to come up with. Kagome was no pet, though sometimes they both thought of her as one with the way she got excited when she wasn’t being forced to stay in the home alone.

He kept telling himself that objectifying Kagome was not a good path to go down at all especially with everything she’d been through. That much was obvious, but these thoughts of his just wouldn’t stop. Sesshoumaru was just not used to any of this. He hadn’t pursued a woman in years, and back when he did it was mostly for a moment of lust. He enjoyed all these moments with Kagome just talking and analyzing one another, and that enjoyment always lead to feelings of wanting to care for and respect her mingling and mixing with strange sexual feelings he had no right to have.

“It was just a foolish idea to throw at the wall,” Sesshoumaru shook his head trying to dismiss it all, “I apologize. I don’t need a dog, especially if I’d have to force a woman to take care of it for me.”

All he’d been trying to tell her is they truly did meet when they cooked together in the kitchen, the moment his mind put together that she was a woman who was trying her best and not just a burden forced on him by his brother.

Kagome didn’t let him stay ashamed for long as she just shook her head and returned to smiling, “Using me as an excuse to get a cat? It’s a reach and kind of rude, but I can understand it.”

“I said dog.”

“You’re still wrong, but whatever you want to believe. I guess we’re not going to go out and buy a kitten tonight. Now I’m bummed out. Mr. Director I believe you’re throwing off my mojo here. How can I get into character now?”

“How we met is irrelevant. I honestly probably wouldn’t even remember. Probably saw you in a store and asked you out for dinner.”

Kagome wasn’t going to let any of this go still digging for answers to deal with her own complicated feelings when it came to their relationship.

“And why did you ask me out?”

“Because you’re beautiful and that’s what single men do to attractive beautiful women is it not?”

Kagome froze for a moment before she remembered he wasn’t calling her beautiful, just in a fake backstory, so she wouldn’t let herself take any compliments. She was too distracted by how alien Sesshoumaru would sometimes sound when discussing relationships. It was entertaining, but she almost preferred how much more real his strange slip ups were.

“I’m not a single man so I don’t know. You really need to get out there and start dating-

“The director is now telling you to focus,” he’d ceased what he was doing so he could sit next to next to her, “you moved in before I proposed. I seemed to find you at the right time. Your lease was up in your apartment, you could not renew, and the place you were planning on renting next had flooding issues.”

“That’s very specific.”

“I thought being specific was the point.”

“Yeah but it’s hard when you keep reminding me I’m not ready for an apartment, and leases, and stuff.”

“Stuff meaning utility bills, renter’s insurance, and neighbors that are loud and will ruin you and your baby’s sleep? It was much easier for you to move in and stay with me.”

Kagome was beginning to feel like they weren’t being subtle anymore. Anytime she brought up how close she was to having the money to finally leave and be on her own he’d try and convince her she wasn’t ready even before his bold demands were made.

“Okay so I’m a live in girlfriend basically who is a roommate even though I’m not allowed to say roommate, but when did you fall in love with me and propose? How did that come about?”

“When we met each other cooking a meal.”

“But we’re not going with any cooking story. We didn’t meet that way.”

Sesshoumaru just didn’t know if he were being too subtle or if they just both believed they were playing some kind of deep level game and she was the player who was keeping her cards to herself.

“Hn. Perhaps it’s you who doesn’t understand relationships. When I asked you out and let you live here I didn’t love you. You were beautiful so I used you, but one night we decided to take turns cooking meals and truly enjoying one another’s company. You smiled and were happy and somehow I loved you for it.”

Kagome was still quiet and also not knowing if he were being subtle or was messing with her.

“So that was it then?” Kagome asked him.

“No,” he shook his head finally reaching towards the ring box on the counter, “it ends with this.”

He finally opened the box revealing what he’d purchased. In less than twenty-four hours Kagome had been presented with two rings, and the strange thing about it was both rings weren’t too different from one another. She was expecting Sesshoumaru to have bought a gold band with a huge diamond since he was doing it as an investment, but it wasn’t so. The band was made of silver and did have very small diamonds in it, but the main stone was also a sapphire. 

Kagome wasn’t going to ruin the moment by bringing up that InuYasha had presented a much cheaper but almost similar ring. What was it about her that said she liked sapphires? She did like both rings, but it was still a strange coincidence. 

She had to snap out of it, however, and remind herself it wasn’t her ring and that none of this was real. Though with the way Sesshoumaru was presenting it to her and how oddly customized the ring itself was she could be forgiven for being taken aback.

“Sapphire?” Kagome had to ask glad she could just look at it and not have it unceremoniously shoved onto her finger.

Sesshoumaru nodded, “Every bride to be would expect and want a huge diamond. For you though? No. Something that stands out, however if you don’t like it-

“I like it,” she was quick to say her voice cracking nervously, “but I thought you were making an investment and this isn’t gold-

“I am making an investment,” he shook his head carefully placing the box in Kagome’s hands, “Kagome will you be my practice wife in a fake marriage?”

“That is the most honest and most promising proposal I’ve ever heard. Romantic scenes in the movies have nothing on you.”

“And that isn’t an answer. This is why I won’t put it on your finger, because I knew you’d ridicule me.”

“Not at all,” she gave him another genuine and beautiful smile, “it’s great. But are you going to be my practice prince in my fake happy ending? That’s all your practice wife requests.”

“Practice prince or not Kagome there will be nothing fake about your happiness, whether you fight me on it or not.”

“Then I won’t fight you on it. I do.”


End file.
